Plotbunnies
by ElleFreak
Summary: What happens when you have an idea, but don't know how to make a longer chapter out of these few sentences...? This story is a collection of drabbles that were too short, out of context, et cetera. Beta reader - Sabrina06.
1. Solution

**A/N: I would have never supposed that I'd start a new story so soon! But it's not gonna be very different from** _ **My Ways to Get Them Together**_ **\- I explained it in the summary. The characters are teens as well in these stories.  
Enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **. _Phineas and Ferb_ belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Disney. That applies to every chapter.  
**

"Oh, no, please don't tell me you're doing this again..." said Phineas, walking up to his friend.

Isabella took her finger out of her mouth. "Doing what?"

"You're biting your nails!"

"Oh, well… I'm kind of nervous, because of this math test," she admitted sheepishly.

"You should totally stop it," he said, taking her wrist and looking at her bitten nails. "It can't be so hard, besides, I can help you."

"Phineas, I've tried so many things to get over it… nail polishes for my nails to look pretty so that I wouldn't want to bite them. Chewing gum instead of biting, but it was a terrible idea, I mean, how many pieces of gum can one chew during one day, and I don't even remember what else! And nothing seemed to work!" she looked at him helplessly.

"Well… I think I have an idea..." he said uncertainly, and glanced at her.

"Yes?" she asked hopefully as she looked at him, awaiting his answer. Then, she felt that he slowly clasped her hand, entwining their fingers.

"You just gotta hold something in your hands," he said and smiled widely. "Do you think that will work?"

"Yes," she said and looked down at their hands, "yes it will."

 **And that's what it's gonna look like! :)  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	2. Awkward

**A/N: Hey, I'm so glad you liked the first chapter! Thanks for reviews to You-Know-Who, Dreadwing216, rhoamso and Gigglebox15.  
Here's my quick second chapter.  
I don't own** _ **Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Phineas entered Isabella's room and saw her standing on a ladder, hanging a huge picture on her wall.

"Hi, Phineas! What'cha doin' here?" she asked when she noticed him.

"Um, I just came to ask if you could return my notes, which I lent you at school," he said, then watched as she struggled with the picture. "Do you need some help with that?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine," she gasped. "I've got those notes in my jeans."

"Which jeans?" he asked, looking around the room.

"The ones I'm wearing right now."

He looked in a certain direction and noticed his notes sticking out of her back pocket. How was he supposed to take them out?

"But… they're in your back pocket," he said uncertainly.

"Wow, Phineas, you've just earned your Careful Observer Patch!" she said and giggled, almost dropping the picture.

"I can't take them out."

"Oh, it's easier than you think. You just gotta keep your eyes fixed on them, then reach your hand and grab them. Without any mercy!" she said playfully and finally hung the picture on the wall. "I don't understand why you..." then she seemed to realise something and burst out laughing.

"What?" Phineas asked, a tad confused.

"Haha, it's really nothing, I mean… If you meant what I think you meant… Here!" She took out the notes and handed them to him, trying to hold back laughter, with rather weak results.

Phineas kept quiet with dignity.

 **Review, please!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	3. Alternate

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for your reviews and opinions (Dreadwing216, rhoamso, Gigglebox15, Anonymou7155 and my No. 1 Reader)! I'm so glad you like this story as well!** **  
Another plotbunny, enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

The whole gang were in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, standing in front of a huge contraption.

"It's great we could rebuild that portal and meet again, huh?" asked Phineas. On the other side of the portal, stood Phineas-2, Ferb-2, Baljeet-2 and Buford-2. They all cheered and nodded in agreement.

"But where is Isabella-2?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Oh, she should be here in a minute," replied Phineas-2, smiling warmly. "Oh, there she is!" he said, looking to his right.

"Hi, honey!" Isabella-2 appeared in the portal and ran up to Phineas-2, then they embraced each other tightly and kissed.

Phineas and Isabella looked at them, in shock, then glanced at each other; but quickly looked away. Ferb, Baljeet and Buford seemed to be rather amused by this whole situation, while their alternative friends acted like nothing extraordinary had happened. Meanwhile, Phineas-2 and Isabella-2 deepened their kiss, making it even more passionate.

Phineas scratched his ear, while Isabella rubbed her arm. They didn't really know what to do with themselves and every time they accidentally caught each other's eye, they were blushing.

Phineas stuttered, "Um… do they behave like this… you know, um, often?"

"Most of the time," said Buford-2 indifferently as he shrugged.

Finally, the couple broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

Isabella-2 said, "You know what, guys? You should definitely try it some time!"

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review, please!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	4. Bite

**A/N: Hey there! I'm so thankful for all your reviews, rhoamso, fioleefan1000, Dreadwing216, Anonymou7155 and You-Know-Who! I'm as happy as can be. :)  
This story is dedicated to my No. 1 Reader (you helped me so much with writing this chapter ^^).  
Enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Isabella wanted to find Phineas, to ask him something about their math test from the last lesson. She finally noticed him talking with their other friends. She quickly took a sandwich out of her bag as she was getting hungry, and started walking over to him. However, as soon as she looked at him, her thoughts drifted away. She suddenly forgot why and where was she heading, all she could focus on was that red-headed boy. Everything else around seemed to be happening in slow motion.

He was still discussing something with Baljeet when she stood behind him and said, "Hi, Phineas!"

And then she forgot what she had wanted to say. She had gotten so distracted earlier, that at that moment all she could do was stand there, speechless, desperately trying to remember why she'd come over.

 _Quick! Say something!_ she thought to herself.

"Um, so I've just... come to ask..." she stuttered. "You want a bite?"

 _Have I just asked him about a bite of a sandwich?!_ she thought to herself and mentally facepalmed. _What the heck was that?!_

Fortunately, Phineas didn't seem to hear her, so she sighed in relief and started to remember what she'd wanted to ask him.

 _I'm so glad he didn't hear me! I mean, what would I have said? How would I have explained that to him? A bite? What was I thinking?_ she thought to herself while waiting for Phineas to stop talking with Baljeet.

When he finally did, he turned around to face her. She smiled broadly and was just about to say something, when he smirked and asked, "So, what did you say about that bite, again?"

 **Leave a review, please!  
I'll write something new after Easter, I guess.  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	5. Isabellaland

**A/N: Hey! Huge thanks to rhoamso, fioleefan1000, unicorn21 and Dreadwing216 for your reviews!  
Anyway, here's my sister's request.  
Enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Phineas was studying the blueprints to his projects, as usual, when he heard Isabella walk into his backyard.

"What'cha doooin'?" she asked sweetly.

Phineas smiled, seeing his best friend's cheerful smile and hearing her charming catchphrase. Her eyes sparkled with joy and her beautiful, warm smile made him feel better immediately. And her catchphrase… He remembered every single time she'd said it. Literally.

She walked up to him and put her hand on his arm, peering over at the blueprints.

"Well?" she asked.

"We haven't really decided yet..." he didn't finish, because she interrupted him, putting her index finger on his mouth.

"So let _me_ decide what you're gonna do..." she said and leaned forward; he immediately reacted by wrapping his arm around her waist. They kept getting closer and closer then finally, their lips touched. They immediately deepened their embrace, he could feel her fingers running through his hair. After a while they let go, and she gazed deeply into his eyes, looking happier than he'd ever seen her.

"I've waited for so long to do that, Phineas..." she said dreamily.

"So have I, Izzy," he said and leaned in again…

"Phineas?" he heard her and opened his eyes. "I asked you five times and you're still not answering..."

"Gosh, I'm sorry, I was… lost in my thoughts," he said as he scratched his ear.

Isabella smirked with satisfaction.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	6. Inspiration

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reviews to Dreadwing216, rhoamso and fioleefan1000!  
Thanks to my No. 1 Reader for help!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

"So, how are your stories going?" Phineas asked curiously.

"Oh, great!" Isabella smiled. "I have so much fun writing them!"

"Could I read them? Or, at least, can you tell me what they are about?"

"Oh, um… Okay, if you want to, I can give you a link," she said a bit sheepishly. "But it's just a bunch of fluff, written by a maniacal shipper!" she laughed.

"Haha, still, I'd love to read it. You know, I'm wondering… What inspires you to write? I mean, where do you get your ideas?"

She noticeably blushed. "Usually it's Phin… Um… My imagination, life, you know..."

"Cool! I'm really curious about it," he smiled.

"Thanks!" she smiled and after a while, she added, "Actually, I've had a lack of ideas lately. I think I need some new inspiration."

She suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a short, but passionate kiss, completely ruffling his hair with her other hand.

"Thanks, Phineas," she said sweetly after breaking the kiss.

And with that, she walked off, as though nothing special had happened.

 **Thanks for reading, remember about reviews! :)  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	7. Interruption

**A/N: Hey hey! Thank you for your continued support! Of course I mean the reviews from Dreadwing216, rhoamso and Gigglebox15.  
Enjoy my new plotbunny!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

It was absolutely the best feeling in the world. She was just melting into his strong embrace... and even stronger kiss.

Yet, she still couldn't believe that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. That for many years, it wasn't one-sided love. But it didn't matter anymore. The only thing that was important was that they were finally together. That by realizing their dreams, they brought happiness to each other as well.

Because no kind of joy can be compared to this one shared with a beloved person. What's more, the best thing is when one thing makes two people equally happy.

All those things were running through Phineas and Isabella's minds, when they heard knocking on her door. They froze, then let each other go.

"Quick! Sit anywhere, and try to act naturally!" Isabella whispered to him in a panic. Then she walked up to the door and opened it.

"Oh... Hi, Mom," she cleared her throat. "What are you... doing here?" she was trying to sound more or less normal.

"I just came to ask if you want some snacks or anything," said Vivian. Then Isabella noticed her mother's strange expression.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing. It's just... Do something with your hair, it's a total mess," she replied, causing Isabella to blush deeply. She touched her hair and noticed it was completely ruffled. She heard Phineas' muffled laughter behind her.

"Um... sure, it was just... er... Sorry, but I'm kind of in the middle of something, so... um, bye, Mom," she stuttered and closed the door. As soon as they heard that Vivian had gone downstairs, Phineas burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on! That was not helping!" she said and giggled.

"Kind of in the middle of something, really?" he said through laughter. "You weren't very convincing, you know."

She walked up to him with an "I'd-like-to-see-you-at-my-place-then" look, but it was obvious she was amused.

"But you look extremely cute when you're embarrassed," he grinned.

"Oh, just shut-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence. Her words were muffled by another kiss.

 **Please review, I hope you liked it.  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	8. Peck

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the continued support to Dreadwing216, SergeantDan0-4, rhoamso, Gigglebox15 and THE TATTOO ARTIST!  
Here's my new plotbunny, enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

 **(Phineas' POV)**

"Okay, see you later then," I say to Isabella as we say goodbye to each other. I lean in and give her a peck on the cheek.

Wait, what?! What have I just done? Quick, I gotta get out of here before she murders me.

Without any further explanation, I walk away, trying to act as if nothing unusual happened. I turn around once, to look at her reaction, to make sure that my life is more or less safe. As cute as Isabella is, she can become terrifying when she's angry. But now she's just standing, eyes wide, and touching the place where I kissed her. She looks so darn cute.

This is such a huge relief! I smile, seeing that she's just startled and I walk away.

I regret nothing after all.

 **(Isabella's POV)**

"Okay, see you later then," Phineas tells me as we say goodbye to each other. Then he leans in and gives me a peck on the cheek.

Wait, what?! Has he just... kissed me? Phineas, kissed me?

My life has become complete, this very second.

Now it all looks like it does in slow motion. He starts to walk away confidently, like in a movie or something. I subconsciously touch the place where he kissed me, not able to utter a single word. Why does it always happen in such moments?

Still walking, he turns around and smiles at me endearingly. Now it totally looks like a movie. I can literally imagine the music that would play in such moment. He walks away, leaving me completely stunned.

 **(Neutral POV)**

"Okay, see you later then," Phineas said to Isabella and gave her a peck on the cheek.

He quickly walked away, turning around once just to notice that she was touching the place where his lips had been just a moment earlier. He smiled and left.

Simple, isn't it?

 **Hope you liked it, and please, drop me a review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	9. Simple

**A/N: Hey! I'd like to thank Gigglebox15, Dreadwing216 and THE TATTOO ARTIST for the reviews!  
Enjoy the new plotbunny!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Isabella came into Phineas and Ferb's backyard, cheerful as usual. She expected to see her friends at work, but when she opened the gate, she noticed that only Phineas was sitting under the tree. He was relaxing, his eyes closed and mouth curved into a smile, just enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded him.

She sat next to him, and spoke quietly, "Hi, Phineas. What'cha doooin'?"

"Actually... nothing," he said.

"Phineas Flynn doing nothing? Is that even possible?" She chuckled. He just smiled.

"Where is everyone else?" she continued.

"Ferb is with Vanessa. Baljeet is with Ginger. Buford is somewhere in the park with his camera; he's making a movie."

After sitting for a while in silence, he added, "So, it seems like everyone is spending time with their 'other half'." He smiled again.

"Except for us, we aren't." She tried to sound natural.

"Aren't we?" He seemed surprised.

" _Are_ we?" She was even more surprised than him.

"We... might?"

"We might."

"We could."

"We should!"

They smiled endearingly at each other. Then they fell silent as if nothing had changed. No comments were needed, it only mattered that they understood what they'd meant.

After a while, Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand. She squeezed his even tighter.

 **As usual, I hope you liked it. Leave a review, it means a lot even if it's just one or two words! :)  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	10. Proof

**A/N: Hey! Huge thanks to my No. 1 Reader and Gigglebox15 for the reviews to the previous chapter!  
Here's a new plotbunny... Wow! The tenth chapter already?  
Enjoy!  
I don't own Phineas** _ **and Ferb**_ **.**

"And she was like 'Oh, no, you didn't!' and I was like 'Oh, yes, I did!' and..." Isabella was talking to her friends, the former Fireside Girls. They were all at Isabella's house, chatting and having fun together.

Suddenly, she heard knocking on the front door so she stood up and left, saying she would be right back.

"Oh, hi Phineas!" the girls heard her exclaim cheerfully.

"Hi, honey," they heard his response and a quiet smack. They looked in shock at one another and fell absolutely silent.

Phineas and Isabella entered the room, holding each other close, and noticed all six girls staring at them curiously.

"Hi, guys," he greeted them with with a smile.

"Hi, Phineas!" they replied in unison.

"So... I see that you are finally together?" Ginger asked with a smirk, seeing them embrace.

"Yes, yes we are," Phineas and Isabella replied at once and smiled warmly at each other.

All the girls cheered enthusiastically and congratulated them.

"Oh my gosh, I still can't believe it!" Adyson said. "I want you to prove it!"

"Adyson, really? Prove it? How?" Isabella sent her an "aw-come-on" look.

Adyson just wiggled her eyebrows. Isabella understood what that meant, and blushed.

"What? But we haven't... you know... yet."

"Then I don't believe you," Adyson smirked even broader.

"Oh, please, you've got to-" she stopped, surprised, when she realised that Phineas kissed her. But this time it wasn't just a peck on the cheek, it was a full, long kiss. She melted into this immediately. As soon as they broke it, she gazed deeply into Phineas' eyes and smiled dreamily.

Adyson exclaimed, "See? That was the proof!"

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review, please!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	11. Hug

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so thankful for your reviews, Dreadwing216, Galaxina-the-Seedrian and Gigglebox15! You are so awesome!  
Answering Dreadwing216's question - I honestly didn't even think of that. But I don't suppose so. I mean, they all saw them getting together, so a situation like that wouldn't rather take place after this.  
Anyway, here's a new plotbunny, I hope you'll all enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Isabella was standing next to the kitchen worktop, preparing some snacks for the gang who had come over. Phineas silently walked into the kitchen.

"Do you need some help?"

"No, thanks. I'm just finishing up," she smiled to her boyfriend and returned to her task.

Suddenly, she felt his arms around her waist. He was standing right behind her, holding her close. She slowly leaned a bit back to rest her head on his chest, and grabbed his hands. Phineas buried his face in her hair. They stood like this for a while, breathing calmly. Then he moved his head so that their cheeks were touching.

When things like that happened, Isabella just couldn't help drifting off. His touch was always loving and full of feeling. Every time it sent a thrill through her body.

But it wasn't just about the touch. In his arms, she felt safe and at peace. He made her forget about all the negative things. She was purely happy, and only Phineas could make her feel like this.

She remembered the times when she had a crush on him during her childhood. How this cheerful, friendly, creative and optimistic boy made her crazy about him. But then, he grew up to be a responsible and loving man and boyfriend. Her feelings became more mature during those years, too. She truly loved him, because he was just a kind of person who is perfect to spend her entire life with.

And she knew it was going to happen.

 **Thanks for reading and please, leave a review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	12. Recipe

**A/N: Hey! Thank you, THE TATTOO ARTIST, Gigglebox15, Dreadwing216, Galaxina-the-Seedrian and my No. 1 Reader for the reviews!** **  
Enjoy the plotbunny!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

"So, you want me to help you bake a cake for your Mom?" Isabella asked.

"If you could, I couldn't be more grateful," he said.

"All right. Shall we cook at my place? I assume it's a surprise," she smiled.

"I hope it's not a problem," he said, worried.

"Not at all! Okay, let's go then."

After arriving at Isabella's house, they prepared all the ingredients and everything else they needed.

"Here! Hold this," she threw him an apron, and started to put on her own; pink, obviously.

"Don't mean to bother you, but is that the only color you've got?" he said, as he held a very bright violet apron.

"If you prefer the pink one..." she said and grinned.

After a while, they finally started cooking.

"A chocolate cake... Sounds good," she said as she was reading the recipe.

"Believe me, it's absolutely delicious," he smiled. "So, what should I do first?"

"Mix flour, cocoa, baking powder, sugar and a pinch of salt in that bowl. I'll take care of the butter, milk, and eggs."

"All right. Wait, flour, cocoa and what?" he was feeling very uncertain about what he had to do, so she repeated everything patiently, doing her own work.

After a while, she said, "All right, now take the food processor, it's in that cupboard, and start mixing it slowly; I'll be adding the ingredients from my bowl gradually."

He did as she instructed, his moves very careful. It was totally sweet in her view. She managed to snap out of her thoughts before spilling her ingredients.

"Now we're almost done! Mix it for a while and we'll be ready to bake. Just do it a little bit more carefully, like this," she said.

As she said that, she stood behind him and grabbed his hand with her own, showing what she'd meant. Phineas felt a thrill come over him as he felt the warmth of her hand on his.

"Exactly. Now I'll prepare a baking pan," she said and walked away. She looked at Phineas to see how was he doing and said, "You're doing it too fast again."

She returned to looking for the cake pan.

"Can you show me how to do it then?" she heard his voice.

"Yes, sure..." she said, walking up to him for the second time. "But it's not that..." she stopped, seeing his face expression.

"Oh, really? Don't tell me you're doing this on purpose!" she laughed.

He just grinned innocently.

 **Thanks for reading!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	13. Presentation

**A/N: Hey! Huge thanks to a phan, THE TATTOO ARTIST, Dreadwing216, Malica15 and Gigglebox15 for the reviews!  
Here's my another update. Inspired by life, but really exaggerated and expanded a lot.  
Enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Phineas came up to the front of the classroom, in order to show his presentation to the class. As soon as he connected his flash drive to the laptop, he began.

Isabella was sitting at the front of the classroom, luckily for her. She could stare at him whole lesson, and nobody would suspect a thing. Except for the moments when she got distracted, she was listening very attentively, careful not to skip a single word. Every time he asked a question, she literally threw her hand into the air. Whenever he praised her for a correct answer, she sat straight, looking proud of herself.

"You know, you ought to control your facial expression a bit more," she heard Milly's voice, and a chuckle from behind. She noticed she must have been smiling dreamily and quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"You're distracting me from focusing on the lesson," she smirked to her friend.

After the lesson, Phineas walked up to her. "How did my presentation go?" he asked curiously.

Isabella's thoughts started racing at incredible speed.

 _Say that it was stunning! No... that sounds too excited. So just be cool and say it was good. No, it would be a lie. I won't lie... Say it was perfect... But it sounds like I was totally fawning over him! Well, that's kind of true, but..._

She continued her mental discussion with herself in silence, so he asked again.

"So...?"

She finally made a decision what to say. "It was really great, Phineas, as usual," she said and smiled widely.

"Thanks," he said and reached his arm to pull her into a short hug.

"You're welcome," she said with a trembling voice, her mind still not able to process the situation.

"Anyway, let's go. Ferb said he would be waiting outside," he said. They started walking towards the front door, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

It took a couple of days for Isabella to recover.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you'll leave a review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	14. Question

**A/N: Hey there! I want to thank you so much, Galaxina-the-Seedrian, Dreadwing216, THE TATTOO ARTIST, Malica15 and Gigglebox15 for your reviews!  
Enjoy the new plotbunny!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

"Isabella, you were absolutely the best!" exclaimed Phineas, as Isabella ran up to the gang with a trophy in her hands. Her team had just won a soccer tournament.

They all wanted to congratulate her, but the first person she wanted to share her joy with was obviously Phineas. She literally ran into him, pulling him into a tight hug. He smiled and lifted her up, turning around once. They finally stood still, and Isabella couldn't imagine being happier. She had just achieved a huge success. All her friends, including the boys and the former Fireside Girls, were with her, supporting her. Additionally, at that moment, she could still feel Phineas' arms around her, his head rested on hers. He was embracing her very tight, as never before. What could ever be better than this?

"One question," said Buford. "Why don't girls swap their T-shirts after the end of a match?"

Isabella just snorted into Phineas' shirt.

"Buford!" everyone else said, and rolled their eyes.

"Just asking," he raised his hands in defence.

Everyone fell silent again, waiting for Phineas and Isabella to finally let each other go, so that they could congratulate their winner. However, the two didn't even seem to notice that.

"But actually, Isabella," Phineas started with a smirk, " _why_ don't girls exchange their T-shirts after an end of a match?"

"Phineas!" all the girls exclaimed in unison as he laughed.

 **Just a quick plotbunny which came to my mind a long time ago, when** _ **Plotbunnies**_ **didn't even exist. I actually managed to write it, cause it's morning for me now, and I'm lying in my bed with a cold.  
Anyway, review, please! I hope you liked it!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	15. Pregnancy

**A/N: Huge thanks to THE TATTOO ARTIST, Dreadwing216, Gigglebox15, Galaxina-the-Seedrian, EpicThoth3's and Malica15 for your reviews!  
One word to Dreadwing 216 - I used that before, in the sixteenth chapter of **_**My Ways to Get Them Together**_ **. :)  
This is my new plotbunny, enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Phineas was prowling around the white hospital corridor, remembering the events that had led him to that place.

 _(Over eight months earlier)_

"Oh my goodness, Phineas, come here!" Isabella exclaimed.

He walked up to where he'd heard her voice. He heard the bathroom door burst open next to him, and his wife literally threw herself into his arms, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He automatically embraced her.

"Phineas! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Phineas, I gotta tell you something!" she exclaimed, seeming to be just overwhelmed with happiness.

"What is it?" he asked with a wide grin at seeing her so happy.

"Phineas, listen," she said and took a deep breath. "I just took a pregnancy test."

A wide smile on Phineas' face changed into an even wider grin. "Do you really mean..."

"Yes. We are going to become parents!" she exclaimed and squealed, because Phineas lifted her up and turned around a couple of times. After a couple of minutes of loving laughter, hugs, passionate kisses, squealing (only in Isabella's case) and crying tears of joy (only in Isabella's case as well), they finally calmed down, just smiling broadly.

Phineas touched her belly. "So… our child is really here," he said and caressed it gently.

"Yes. And can feel you," she said and put her hand on his.

"Isabella, we're gonna make loads of preparations," he said in realisation. "We should prepare a room for the child, but don't worry, I can do it myself. Or better, I can do it with Ferb!" he started walking around the room.

"Phineas..."

"And we should tell our families about this! Gosh, Mom will be freaked out when she realises that she is already a grandmother!"

"Phineas..."

"And gosh, I am a father! This is gonna be the biggest challenge of my entire life!"

"Phineas Flynn, father of my child!" she exclaimed with laughter, seeing that only this could make him stop talking. "Everything is gonna be perfectly fine, the preparations will probably be easier than we think, and you are going to be a perfect father. Because you are already the perfect husband," she said and hugged him tight.

"You say so because you don't know what a perfect wife you are."

The next months were full of preparations, kissing Isabella's baby bump (only in Phineas' case) and eating crazy combinations of various kinds of food (only in Isabella's case). She just shrugged every time she saw Phineas' weird face expression, and started to eat another portion of ice cream right from the box.

 _(Present)_

Phineas smiled at his own memories, when he heard the door open and a nurse allowed him to walk in. He saw Isabella holding their baby, an endearing and infectious smile on her face. He was just struck with delight. She looked up at him, happy as never before.

He walked up to the bed and knelt down.

"May I?" he said and she handed him the child. Isabella's heart melted when she saw how careful he was being. From the first moment he held the baby, he felt an indescribable feeling coming over him. The tiny eyes opened and looked at him. He smiled with love as widely as possible.

"You know what? I am your Dad. I love you," he whispered and kissed the little forehead.

It was literally the best feeling ever.

 **Hope you liked it! And review, please!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	16. After all

**A/N: Hey guys!  
As always, I hope you enjoy my new chapter! :)  
I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

"What the heck is he doing?" Isabella yelled at the TV set.

"I don't know..." Phineas said apathetically, then chuckled. "Wow, he's lucky he's still alive." After a few seconds of silence, he spoke up again. "Besides, aren't you afraid of horror movies?"

"Not when I've got company. When I'm alone, I only watch sitcoms, animated movies and romantic comedies." They both laughed.

"It's a good thing that I'm here to support your racked nerves then!" he said teasingly.

"You have no idea," she said playfully, her voice low, and her eyelids half-closed.

"Oh, look who's finally decided to take that spoon from the kitchen!" she said after facing the screen again.

"He's not gonna defend himself with a spoon," Phineas said doubtfully.

"Oh, you would be surprised."

Phineas sent Isabella a "what-the-heck" look, which made her snort with laughter.

"Fireside Girls," she said casually. "OH MY GOSH, it's beside him!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"Aaand the commercial break."

"Fortunately. That was terrifying!" Isabella said weakly. "I find it kind of hard to admit, but this movie is really gripping," she said reluctantly.

"I guess if we are going to keep watching, we could make some popcorn," suggested Phineas, as he started to get up.

"I am so NOT staying here alone!" she exclaimed and ran after him. Five minutes later, they came back and made themselves comfortable on the couch again, munching popcorn.

"Now it's almost as if we were having a sleepover," noticed Phineas.

"I once found such a post, about sleepovers," replied Isabella. "It said that marriage is like having a sleepover with your best friend every day." She glanced at Phineas playfully.

Phineas smiled warmly, pulled her close and kissed her on the temple.

"That's why we're married after all."

 **It took me a surprisingly long time to notice how perfectly this post described them... ;)  
Thanks for reading, and please, let me know what you think of this chapter! I greatly appreciate every opinion.  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	17. Prospect

**A/N: Hey guys! :) Thanks a lot to Dreadwing216, Rorscarch, Kale Bishop, Galaxina-the-Seedrian and Rebb R-001 for your reviews!  
As always, I hope you enjoy this one!  
I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

"She's so adorable," whispered Isabella, as she and Phineas leaned over Amanda's cradle, watching the baby with delight.

"I know, right?" Phineas smiled, holding the tiny hand.

Isabella glanced at him, still not able to believe what she was seeing. Throughout the evening, Phineas kept texting her about his niece, who he saw for the first time; then invited her over and talked proudly about how awesome it was that he'd become an uncle. It was a side of him she never supposed she would see... And it was so extremely endearing...

He carefully took the little girl out of the cradle, pecking her forehead every once in a while; until then, Isabella had no idea she could smile so wide. She simply couldn't help it - Phineas and Amanda made an absolutely wonderful sight. Isabella stepped closer and delicately stroked the baby's head. Looking up at the boy, she met his soft gaze; they both grinned at each other.

"You want to hold her?"

"Oh, sure," she said and took Amanda from him, hugging the little sleeping body. After a moment, she started automatically rocking from side to side, not being able to take her eyes off the child. Phineas kissed Amanda's forehead once again.

 _Now it's_ _almost like what I've always wanted,_ Isabella thought, chuckling to herself. _I just wish this wasn't Candace's child. Ah well, close enough._

"You two look cute together." She heard him say, as he leaned against the cradle and peered over at them.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "I really adore her... As if she were a part of my family." She fell silent for a while.

"Phineas." She jerked her head up in realisation. "Phineas, she _is_ a member of my family! Twenty years in the future, she called me 'Aunt Isabella'."

"Wh- oh. You're right." He seemed intrigued. "That's.. interesting." He snickered.

He knew there was almost no likelihood of Isabella and Ferb getting married in the future, but that could mean only one thing.

"Yes, yes it is." Isabella giggled.

How did he feel about that? It was hard to tell, but... it definitely wasn't a negative feeling. Rather... curiosity. He peered over again at Isabella gazing fondly at the baby, then looking up and sending him a soft, tender smile.

Actually...

It was a prospect to consider...

 **Please review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	18. Caught

**A/N: Hello again! Huge thanks to Marie, Dreadwing216, Galaxina-the-Seedrian and Rorscarch for your reviews!  
To Marie - thank you for your incredible support! :D  
Anyway, to the chapter! As always I hope you enjoy it.  
I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

"You know, Uncle Phineas, a really peculiar thing happened when you were in Switzerland," a red-haired teenage girl announced, helping herself to another piece of cake.

Phineas smiled at his niece. Since Candace hated leaving her children home alone, they always stayed with his family. This time his sister had been invited to her class reunion; obviously, she went with Jeremy, so Phineas and Isabella had three additional kids over. Xavier and Fred were upstairs, playing with their cousins, while Amanda preferred chatting with her aunt and uncle.

"Yes?" Phineas asked, intrigued.

"I think I know what you mean," said Isabella. She rested her head on her hands and listened, a curious smile graced her features.

"We met you two, Uncle Ferb and Mom; from when you were kids."

Isabella just nodded and smiled to herself.

"Oh, right! The only time when we got busted." Phineas laughed at the recent memory of Mom officially "grounding" him and Ferb as she promised the younger version of her daughter. Obviously, Candace was present too, and honestly, it was the funniest grounding ever.

"It's already been twenty years," he added with realisation. "That time travelling was crazy." He chuckled quietly.

"It was funny. Anyway, wait a second, I should check on them, they're probably not doing anything, as always!" exclaimed Amanda as she walked off to the kids' room.

"Just like Candace," Isabella whispered and stifled a giggle.

"Absolutely," Phineas admitted. After a while, he spoke up. "What would you have said to your younger self; if you had met her then?"

"I don't know. Let me think... To be herself. And not to change, because the most important people will love her anyway, even if she started to doubt it." She smiled at her husband. "And to be patient, because it will pay off." She laughed sweetly. "What would you say to him?"

"To stick to the people who are always there for him. To do what he thinks he should do and is right." Phineas ran his fingers through Isabella's hair. "And to never stop trying to reach what's most important to him."

There was a perfect silence upon the room, they leaned in and kissed slowly. Phineas embraced his wife tight, pulling her closer; she wrapped her arms around his neck, both of them enjoying the closeness. They both melted into the kiss as always.

"Was that what Mom meant when she said that you look like you were still catching up on all those years when you weren't a couple?"

Phineas and Isabella quickly let each other go and cleared their throats quietly.

"Is that what she said?" asked Phineas, trying to sound casual. To Isabella, he whispered with a chuckle, "I'll have to ask my sister about it. And this kid definitely takes after her, maybe too much." He laughed quietly, noticing Isabella's cute blush.

"Yes, yes she does."

 **Thanks for reading and please, let me know what you think! :)**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	19. Birthday

**A/N: Hello again! Huge thanks to Rebb R-001, Gigglebox15 and Rorscarch, and of course the fantastic No. 1 Reader! I love you all, guys.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

"What is that fantastic smell?" Phineas said as he walked out of the bathroom, after taking a shower.

"Wait, don't come in!" his wife, Isabella, exclaimed from the kitchen.

"All right," Phineas replied, intrigued. He wondered what she might have been up to; it was late in the evening after all.

"Okay, you can come in now!" she called him over after a couple of minutes.

He walked into the room and saw Isabella putting a huge baking tray, with a cake on it, on the table.

"Happy twenty-fifth birthday once again, honey," she said proudly, as she threw down her oven gloves and fell into his wide-open arms.

"Wow, Izzy... That is absolutely amazing! When did you even have the time for that?" he asked in amazement. "Thank you so much," he said finally and gave her a long, loving kiss.

"My pleasure." She smiled at him, then buried her face in his shoulder. "I had made the batter earlier, I only had to bake it. I wanted to give you one more surprise at the end of the day, so you wouldn't expect it," she explained.

"Simply incredible," he said and fell silent, hugging her tight.

After a while, she whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He cupped her face and kissed her on the forehead. They finally let go of each other.

"Thank you again, I'm... speechless." He chuckled.

"So? You wanna try it?" she asked, obviously excited to see how it came out.

"Do I?" he asked rhetorically.

They walked over to the table. Isabella started looking for a knife, but when she turned around, she saw Phineas taking a bite of the cake with a spoon right from the baking tray.

"Phineas!" she chuckled.

He smiled innocently around a mouthful of cake; a view so hilarious she couldn't help laughing.

"Ah, what the heck." She put the knife aside. "Actually, I've always wanted to eat a cake that way."

She took another spoon, Phineas grabbed the cake, and they walked out to the living room, then nestled themselves on the sofa. Somehow holding the tray on their laps, they resumed eating.

They both loved these calm and peaceful moments, when they didn't have to worry about work or other obligations, but savor what they valued most - being together. And so they were sitting on their couch, in their pajamas, cuddling and eating the cake right from the baking tray, not caring about anything at all.

Sometimes, they caught each other's eye; then, Isabella would smile and look down with her usual cute blush, and Phineas would peck her on the cheek or the temple. The quiet ticking of the clock remained unnoticed, they didn't care. The room began to get darker as the sun slowly set; so what.

Finally, Isabella rested her head on Phineas' shoulder and slowly stroked his cheek, then yawned quietly.

"On such days as birthdays," she said, her voice getting noticeably sleepy, "it always hits me how happy I am to have some people around."

He smiled, as he stroked her hair.

"But on your birthdays..." she continued. "I'm especially happy when I realise..." She yawned again. "When I realise that... I would never... That you are..." She sighed quietly.

Phineas felt her hand on his cheek fall limply to his shoulder then down his chest. She fell asleep before she was able to finish her sentence. Carefully, he put the baking tray aside and delicately lifted her up. She murmured something as he lay her on the bed and lay down next to her. She must have still been a bit conscious, as she lazily put her arm around him. He instantly hugged her back.

It occurred to him that no matter how big the parties his family threw for him, or how much fun it was to spend his birthdays with a group of his closest friends, he always loved being with Isabella the most. With her smile, her enthusiasm, her love... These were the things that made all his days, even the most ordinary ones, better.

He fell asleep holding her close, knowing there was no place he would rather be.

 **Thanks for reading! :) Please review, every single word matters!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	20. Daughter-in-law

**A/N: Hi again! Huge thanks to Dreadwing216, Marie and Rorscarch! I really appreciate your constant support, guys. *hugs*  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

"And... How have you and Phineas been?" Linda asked her daughter-in-law, and took a sip of her coffee.

"We... have never been better." Isabella smiled a bit to Linda, a bit to herself.

Linda sent her a wide grin.

"You know what? I always knew you two would be very happy with each other, if only you got together."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was just... Hm. The way you interacted... I don't really know how to describe it." Linda paused for a while. "And he always tells me that too. He really, really loves you," Linda said warmly.

Isabella smiled even wider and blushed slightly.

"Thank you. It's always great to hear that someone else sees it too."

"You waited really long to hear that from him though, didn't you?" Linda asked rather rhetorically.

"Yes..." Isabella admitted. "But I'll never say it wasn't worth it. All those years... they don't matter now. Besides, it's not like he was doing it on purpose. One day, we talked over everything. Like, how we felt... well, just everything. And," she chuckled, "we kept apologizing to each other for being clueless for the next couple of days!"

Isabella's phone rang.

"Sorry, it's him." She answered the phone. "Hi, Phin! I'm at Linda's. Yes, I just went to bring those books back and stayed for a coffee. All right, great, thank you. Bye bye. I love you too. Bye."

She put the phone back in her purse.

"Phineas is coming back from work and will pick me up soon."

"Okay. I'm glad you could stay for a while." Linda smiled.

"Well, thank you for the invitation!" Isabella said and drank up her coffee. "You know what always interested me? How did you feel when we got married? I mean, you have literally known me forever. And suddenly... your best friend's daughter becomes your son's wife. Must have been funny!"

Linda chuckled. "Oh, yes... But that made everything even better for me. Because... it's a very special feeling when your child starts a new family. But it was you! How could I not be happy? It even sounds ridiculous. I don't mean to sound too sentimental, but I'm especially glad I'm now talking to you. Because I know you."

"You're flattering me, Linda," Isabella said with gratitude. "But... you know it's not perfect. Like with every normal couple." She chuckled.

"Exactly. Every _normal_ couple. If you never fought, that would be suspicious! But in the end, what matters is you love each other, which I know you do, and then, any misunderstandings become insignificant. Believe me, as a fifty-year-old woman I know what I'm saying."

"You are not gonna convince me that you and Lawrence quarrel!"

They both laughed, and before Linda was able to reply, they heard the door open and soon, Phineas came into the room. Isabella smiled cutely as he greeted her with a peck on the lips.

"Hey, Mom!" he said next.

"Hello, honey!" Linda replied cheerfully. She observed her son standing behind Isabella, stroking her shoulders.

"You two make a really sweet picture," she said warmly.

"First, I know, secondly, it's mostly Izzy," Phineas replied simply with a grin and kissed the top of his wife's head, to which she smiled broadly.

The couple walked out of the house a few minutes later.

"I've always been glad you two get on so well. Like real friends, you know?" Phineas said.

"Are you kidding?" Isabella chuckled. After a second, she added, "She totally rocks."

 **Thank you for reading and as usual, please review!  
The next chapter will include Phineas having a similar talk with Vivian.  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	21. Son-in-law

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks a lot to MarieFlynn, Galaxina-the-Seedrian and Rebb R-001 for the reviews! :)  
As I said, here's the next chapter - Phineas and Vivian as his mother-in-law. Enjoy!  
I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

"And... How have you and Isa been?" Vivian asked her son-in-law.

Before Phineas replied, he smiled widely and looked across the table at Vivian. He was really happy, she noticed that. It was the warm, fond expression of a man who had grown to start a loving family with her daughter. Remembering him from when he was a child, Vivian still couldn't believe she was looking at an almost-thirty-year-old man.

"Don't say anything." She chuckled. "I can see everything is great."

"Huh?" Phineas didn't understand.

"You always have the same smile when I ask." Vivian grinned. "You looked so... fulfilled."

"I am." He nodded. "You know me, Vivian, nothing was ever enough for me. But not when it came to her. Once, I realised Isabella was what I'd been looking for, and that I didn't need more. It was the first time I felt such a thing," he said with slight amazement. "You used the right word - she makes me feel fulfilled. I just hope she feels the same, because it's... amazing."

"She certainly does," Vivian assured him. "You know, I really enjoy talking with each of you alone. No matter when that is, I still see those love-struck twenty-year-olds," she said, causing them both to laugh.

"Thanks, Vivian. I like the way you put it." He smiled. "That reminds me," he digressed. "Soon, it will have been exactly ten years since we got together."

"That's wonderful," said Vivian with a smile. After a moment, she added, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Because... I know exactly what everything looked like from Isa's perspective... but, what's peculiar, I've never gotten to know your point of view."

"Well... Isabella's always been my best friend. She still is, I mean, who says your wife can't be your best friend? I loved her like a sister, really. We were always there for each other, we knew each other so well, and for so long... I think it was in high school when I finally admitted to myself it wasn't a brotherly love anymore." He chuckled. "But those years turned out harder than I expected because of that." He fell silent for a while. "I really thought I had no chance of getting together with her. That she would never think of me that way."

"Have you two ever figured out how it happened, that despite all that you felt it didn't work out?" inquired Vivian, then quickly added, "Sorry, I'm being so nosey, it's-"

"It's all right, don't worry," Phineas interrupted her. "We never had an opportunity to talk about it, so it's fine. About that... We talked it over once. Turned out... I didn't believe it could happen, so I didn't make any decided moves. Meanwhile, she was already resigned and fed up with living with such uncertainty. She thought she might get over it, and didn't say anything either."

"But I hope you don't regret that things went that way?" asked Vivian. "Because if you do, then I have to tell you something."

"It's a hard thing to say, but... I don't," admitted Phineas. "Because maybe if we'd gotten together in high school, it wouldn't have worked out. Maybe it would have been too early... Perhaps we confessed everything at the right time after all."

"Exactly," Vivian said, nodding.

"Sometimes I just think how close it was that it wouldn't happen. I mean, if she hadn't returned to say goodbye... It's a terrible thought. Where would we be right now?" He frowned.

"I understand completely."

"But then, I just look around and always see her somewhere near." Phineas smiled subconsciously.

Suddenly, the clock on the wall struck three times.

"Is it three already? I'm really sorry, but I need to go, I shouldn't leave her for so long."

"You're right, I didn't even realise," said Vivian. "Thank you for the talk, Phineas."

"My pleasure." He smiled in response.

They went to the hall, where Phineas lifted a huge box full of toys and clothes.

"Thank you for the stuff for the baby once more," he said as he stood at the front steps.

"You're welcome, I can't use them anyway," replied Vivian. "When is the baby due again?"

"Exactly in three weeks," said Phineas. "I can't wait."

As he said that, he walked off with his usual smile of a love-struck twenty-year-old.

 **Thanks for reading, guys! Please review!  
I finally found a reason why they didn't confess to each other in high school, by the way. That's how I would explain that.  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	22. Weird

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot to FrostyJudge, Rebb R-001, MarieFlynn, Rorscarch and Exotos135 for the reviews!**  
 **Enjoy the new chapter!**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

"Kissing is weird, don't you think?" said Isabella out of the blue, placing the English textbook she and Phineas were studying from on her lap.

"Huh?" Phineas replied to his best friend, kind of confused with her sudden statement. He peered over at Isabella sitting on his bed next to him, and she laughed at his expression.

"Sorry, I know I can say some pretty random things. But think about it!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean," he said, stifling a laugh, closing his textbook as well and tilting his head with curiosity.

"Because, look at it without any context." She started gesturing lively, Phineas watched her with more and more amusement. "We, I mean, humans, are making such a big deal out of it. Why? Why aren't we getting so excited about, I don't know, shaking our hands, or... ruffling our hair? It is so weird!"

"You know what? Now I'm starting to get it!" Phineas laughed. "It is odd when you think of it."

"See? Like, we're just touching lips!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Don't speak so loud or they'll become really suspicious," Phineas said with a chuckle, referring to his family downstairs.

"Right." Isabella giggled and lowered her tone. "Anyway, we could as well be touching noses or arms. Why lips?"

There was a moment of silence before Phineas turned to her and spoke up.

"Well, why don't we check?"

With that, he smiled, leaned in and kissed her so quickly she didn't even have the time to react. After a while, she acknowledged the fact that he leaned in SO close to her. A bit later, she was able to process that he kissed her. It took her another couple seconds to realise he had already leaned back with a slight smile.

"...oh." She really wanted to react in a wittier way, but she simply wasn't able to. She looked at him still smiling broadly, opened her mouth, closed it, and finally just chuckled, shaking her head at her own dumb behaviour.

"So... Can you explain it once more?"

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, it means so much! :)  
And I know it was short, but... This story was always meant to consist of such short drabbles, you know. XD Even though they've been getting longer recently, there will still be some really short ones!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	23. Ponytail

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks to FrostyJudge, Dreadwing216, Exotos135, Gigglebox15 and MarieFlynn for your reviews! I swear, you are all so precious, I am as grateful as can be for your feedback.  
This chapter takes place some time before "Act Your Age". Enjoy!  
I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

"Is that a new hairstyle?"

Isabella turned around to localise the voice that said it. Standing next to his locker was Phineas. His head was slightly tilted to the side as he looked at her hair, as if he was contemplating the reason for the unexpected change in her appearance.

"Um, not really..." She snickered slightly, unvoluntarily touching her low ponytail. "I overslept and didn't have time to braid a plait. But it's nice you noticed," she said with an almost unnoticeable smile. _For once,_ she thought sadly.

"Oh, sure! I like it. It suits you."

Phineas observed her reaction. She smiled and looked at the floor. His mouth curved into a smile too. One day, he made a resolution that he would try to make her smile at least once a day. There was no particular reason for doing that; he just liked when she was happy. He liked knowing he was the reason. So every day, he remembered and made sure he made her smile at least once. There were so many other things he would like to tell her though. He would, one day; but for now, this was the least he could do.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Stupid blush. Why couldn't she just get over him? Why were her reactions always like this? If only he knew what an influence those mere four sentences had on her... Just four sentences. Then he added just one more.

"You should do your hair like this more often," he said.

"I may try," she said ambiguously. She didn't like the thought of changing something just because he said one positive thing about it. "Now sorry... I'm almost late for my class. But thanks again, see you later!" She managed a smile, waved to him and walked off.

Next morning, she stood in front of the mirror, hesitating. After a while, a frown fell upon her face.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._

With very mixed feelings, she took her bow and tied her hair into a low ponytail.

 **Thanks for reading! And please review.  
Sorry it was so short; sometimes it's all that comes to my mind (again, the summary :P). Hope to update soon, but I'm kinda occupied with working on a new story for FictionPress. That's one of the reasons. :P  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	24. Woman

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks a lot to Rebb R-001, ay2001, FrostyJudge, MarieFlynn, Rorscarch and my No. 1 Reader (I thought you were kidding... xD congratulations on being so determined to make me translate all those reviews :P) for your reviews!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

Isabella finally put four roses in a small vase on her desk. As she sat down, she gently brushed the petals of the flowers, realising how much she really loved Women's Day.

She had always been the only girl in this particular group of friends. Not that she minded - she also had the former Fireside Girls after all. In fact, she felt really special; being the only girl in the group meant a lot. But she never felt especially womanly because of that. In their eyes, she was a friend, a companion, but not particularly a woman.

But every year on Women's Day, the boys would remind her of that and make her feel very special. Ferb, Baljeet and Buford would always each buy her a single pink rose, to which she reacted with exclamations of delight and excited hugs. But Phineas...

It seemed like an unspoken rule that only Phineas had the right to buy Isabella a red rose, as the initiator of this idea. Of course the other boys had their own explanation for such a behaviour; but they would just gloss it over, assuming Phineas would never admit it anyway. Meanwhile, he just really wanted her to know it was his idea and see her smile.

As Phineas handed Isabella the rose with a smile, he would then pull her close and give her his best wishes. He always said the same thing, that made her smile cutely and blush slightly.

"Happy Women's Day, our one and only," he would say with a chuckle, squeezing her just a bit longer than the other boys did. This year he even gave her a small, quick, almost unnoticeable peck on the temple as they embraced. It felt good that she could bury her face in his shoulder and take time to get a grip, because she literally wasn't able to control her smile.

Isabella smiled at her thoughts. Nothing could possibly make her feel more like a woman.

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	25. Eternally

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, you really outdid yourselves. :) Thanks a lot to Exotos135, Sabrina Kelly, Dreadwing216, FrostyJudge, jolleIQ, my No. 1 Reader, MarieFlynn, Rorscarch and Rebb R-001 for the reviews! You are the best!**  
 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter! Set before "Act Your Age" again.**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

It turned out that everyone had their breaking point - even Phineas. Such events happened extremely rarely though, almost never... Yet still, they were so untypical, one might even say bizarre. Because Phineas, with his incomprehensible optimism and drive, shouldn't be found in such a miserable state. Something just didn't feel right.

Those were Isabella's thoughts as she looked at him sitting next to her on her couch, his head low. It hurt her to see him like this; his liveliness lost, his usual sparkle absent from the eyes. It felt like whatever had happened, he didn't deserve it.

There were just two questions that kept puzzling her. First, how could he possibly be so down? Secondly, why did he decide to look for comfort at her side, not Ferb's?

"Phineas..." she finally spoke up softly, at which he twitched. "What happened?"

He kept staring at the floor. How was he supposed to explain he just needed her company? That he had wanted to tell her so many things for some time now that he was barely holding himself back? He didn't know what he expected. That coming here would solve everything? No. But at least he would be with her, even though she had no idea how much it meant to him. Not wanting to lie, he just kept silent.

"Phineas..." she pleased, her voice quiet and worried. Something was definitely wrong, and she was becoming anxious.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 _Please, don't talk to me like this,_ he thought. _Because I'm near telling you everything and I don't know how this would end._

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Before thinking twice, he held her tight, and buried his face in her shoulder. Isabella was surprised - she realised it was a call for support.

After a while, she wrapped her arms around him too, and felt his hand press her head against his slightly.

"Gosh, Phineas, you're so tense..." Her voice was soft yet concerned. Her hand started sliding up and down his back slowly.

Phineas melted into this. _That_ was what he needed. With every move of her hand, his muscles were getting less and less rigid. Isabella noticed he was now gradually becoming more relaxed. With his chest slowly rising and falling against hers, she noticed his breath was calmer and deeper.

 _But I didn't do anything extraordinary,_ she wondered. Little did she know she was completely mistaken.

"You don't want to tell me what is bothering you?" It was more of a statement that a question. Her hand stopped on his shoulderblade.

"I will, some time," he mumbled into her shoulder. "I promise. Trust me. Just not now, all right?"

She nodded. Not going to get anything out of him by force, she resumed stroking his back.

Phineas squeezed her tighter, nestling himself into her warm embrace, and closed his eyes, hoping this moment could last eternally.

 **Thanks for reading and please review! :)**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	26. Lift

**A/N: Hey guys! As always, thanks for your incredible support to Exotos135, Sabrina Kelly, FrostyJudge, Rebb, 952-7, Rorscarch and MarieFlynn!**  
 **Hope you all enjoy this one!**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

It was at least nine in the evening. Phineas finally spotted Isabella standing on the sidewalk with her huge suitcase; he drove up to her.

"Hope I didn't take too long," he said as he got out of the car.

"Of course not!" she denied immediately. "I'm so thankful you could pick me up, it was a huge relief for Mom as well. And sorry it was so unexpected again."

"It's no problem at all." He waved his hand dismissing her statement. "You can't predict everything after all. By the way, I haven't seen you for so long!" he exclaimed and suddenly hugged her. Isabella buried her way too strong blush in his jacket and embraced him tight, in return.

"So? Shall we go?" he said after a while.

"Sure."

Phineas placed her suitcase in the luggage-carrier before opening the door for Isabella, and finally got into the car himself.

Isabella leaned her head back on the headrest. "Don't mind me, I'll just..." She yawned. "I'll just take a quick nap until we're there."

"I'll be driving carefully." Phineas smiled in response. Isabella fell asleep at once.

The car stopped at the traffic lights. Phineas glanced aside at his sleeping friend. He smiled broadly; something he probably wouldn't do if she were awake. Isabella was definitely the cutest thing when she was asleep...

Noticing the traffic light turned green, he focused on the road again. The streets were pretty empty, so they reached Isabella's home quicker than expected. Phineas turned off the engine and let himself take one more look at Isabella before waking her up.

"Isabella?" he whispered. She mumbled something unintelligible in response.

"Isabella... We're home."

"Uh-huh... Okay. Could you..." She yawned. "Could you wake the kids too?"

"Um... Huh?" Phineas couldn't think of anything more sensible as a reply.

"The kids," she mumbled impatiently, stretching her back. "Those in the back se-"

She froze; her eyes widened, and she blinked a couple of times. "Darn it, I am awake, aren't I?" she asked with an amusing combination of surprise and consternation in her voice.

"Undeniably." Phineas grinned and chuckled. "Must have been a really fun dream."

Isabella opened her mouth, closed it again, then finally laughed quietly to herself.

"Don't even ask me to explain it."

 **Thanks for reading and please review!  
In case I don't write anything soon - Happy Easter, guys!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	27. Quarrel

**A/N: Hey! Huge thanks for the reviews to ay2001, Rebb R-001, Rorscarch, Sabrina Kelly, FrostyJudge and Maylinn17!**  
 **Hope you all enjoy this one! It's based on a prompt from Rorscarch.**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

"Fine!"

Isabella stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Rushing into the bedroom, she slammed the door again, furiously locking it from the inside. Only then did she sit down on the bed, resting her head in her hands. She took a deep breath while still shaking a bit from anger and helplessness. Lifting her head up, she noticed a small droplet on her palm.

Phineas sighed deeply, still sitting at the kitchen table. He glanced at the door, behind which his wife had disappeared a moment ago. Leaning back in his chair, he looked miserably at the floor. His head fell involuntarily into his hands.

It wasn't like their relationship was perfect. Phineas, with his mind always occupied with inventions, tended not to pay enough attention for daily things every now and then. With Isabella's short temper, there was no way not to quarrel sometimes.

They knew there was fault on both sides. Isabella would burst out yelling, but then soon realised how unnecessary it was. Phineas quickly understood what bothered her, but automatically defended himself.

They always felt terrible after quarreling. They hated sitting alone, and not being united. Something didn't feel right. Staring empty at the windows, they were dying to finally make up.

Isabella longed to simply go to Phineas, hug him tight, and apologise. And yet, she couldn't just gather herself, get up and do it. Undecided, she kept standing up, then sitting down again. Finally, she made a decision.

 _It's time to put that stupid pride aside,_ she thought. _It's not like we're going to prove anything to each other._

She walked up to the door, turned the key, and opened it vigorously. She gasped in surprise as she saw Phineas standing on the other side, his hand raised as if he had been intending to knock.

For a while, the air was filled with nothing but their intense gazes.

Phineas reached out his arms and pulled Isabella close. It felt delightful. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him. They both felt that everything was right, now that they were holding each other tight.

Phineas noticed himself relax, and his heart slow down. Isabella buried her face in his shoulder and sighed deeply, with noticeable relief.

"I'm so sorry," Phineas whispered, stroking her hair delicately.

"Me too."

They didn't need to say more; they knew it was sincere.

"I love you so much," he added quietly.

"I love you too." She brushed his cheek with her thumb. "I love you," she repeated, squeezing him tighter.

She pulled back and smiled at him. He returned it; everything was back to normal. She cupped his face, and gazed at him fondly before leaning in.

She pressed her lips against his, as usual sending a thrill through his body. They took their time - even though they hadn't argued for very long, they missed each other.

After breaking the kiss, Isabella took his hand and started heading towards the kitchen.

"What about forgetting about everything and starting this conversation over again?"

 **Thanks for reading and please review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	28. Obvious

**A/N: Hello! Huge thanks to ay2001, Dreadwing216, Exotos135, Sabrina Kelly, FrostyJudge and MarieFlynn for your reviews! :)**  
 **Hope you all enjoy this one!**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

"I would like for them to be together so much." Isabella sighed, as she stared at the screen.

"Uh-huh," Phineas agreed, his gaze fixed on the TV as well. "The way they interact is just so... heartwarming."

"Not only that! They would make a really great couple. Just look at them, always there for each other and- WAIT A SECOND!" She raised her index finger and gazed at the screen attentively, sighing in defeat after a couple of seconds.

"Nothing as usual?" Phineas chuckled, peering at his disappointed friend.

"Yeah... At this rate, it is gonna take them ages!" Isabella was clearly agitated.

"How can you be sure they will get together at all?" Phineas asked cautiously, then observed her expression with slight amusement.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" she asked, pretending to be personally offended.

"I asked, how can you be so sure about-" He noticed her playful glare. "Oh, you meant it like... never mind." He chuckled.

"You know, there is no reason for them not to become a couple! Look at them and tell me they are not perfect for each other."

"I was just kidding!" He laughed. "I'd actually love to see them together, too."

"Yeah, but he's just so oblivious..."

"That's actually getting kinda suspicious. I mean, she does act pretty obvious."

 _Well, EXCUSE ME?_ Isabella mentally facepalmed.

"They remind me of someone," he added a second later, as he glanced at her.

"Me too," Isabella replied, trying her best to sound casual. She peered at him after a while, noticing he was still smiling at her.

"What?" she asked. Suddenly, her eyes widened. No, it was impossible...

"Wait. Did you just...?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I... guess so." He smiled uncertainly.

"Oh no you didn't!" she exclaimed with disbelief.

"Um... Quite the opposite." He chuckled. They weren't even paying attention to the show anymore.

"You... you mean it?" She involuntarily lowered her voice. "Seriously?"

"You have no idea."

Isabella studied his face, as though she were seeing him for the first time; as though he were a brand new person - but he wasn't. She smiled warmly. He was still her same, beloved Phineas; and this was the thing that amazed her. She laughed with love, not being able to hold it back.

"For once, I don't know what to say."

"That you feel the same," he said, opening his arms.

She looked into his joyful eyes again, her heart melting at once. Falling into his embrace, she leaned in to his ear.

"You already know I do."

 **Thanks for reading and please review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	29. Reason

**A/N: Hey again! Enormous thanks to Sabrina Kelly, FrostyJudge, Rebb R-001, Exotos135, Maylinn17, jolleIQ, Rorscarch and MarieFlynn! You guys are amazing.**  
 **Hope you enjoy this one!**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

Sometimes the feeling of hopelessness was so overwhelming. How long is one supposed to wait? How much do you have to endure to finally be able to give up?

Isabella was sitting on her bed, surrounded by the former Fireside Girls.

"I am just so done with this uncertainty..." she whispered, burying her face in her hands. Usually, she managed to grit her teeth and hold her frustration back. This time, it was too much. She felt a couple of tears on her palms, quickly sliding down her forearm.

The girls automatically hugged Isabella, trying to reassure her.

"It's gonna be fine, Isabella."

"You'll cope with that, you always do."

"Why do we even need guys? They're just trouble."

Isabella shook her head weakly. She hated to think of it that way; no matter how depressed she felt, it was somehow... harmful.

"No, that's... I don't think that's true," she said quietly. "It's neither his nor my fault I'm now... in such a state." She fell silent, wiping away a few tears. "He would never believe I'm crying because of him. And... I know he would feel very guilty."

Still, it annoyed her that he just couldn't focus on anything besides those stupid projects! Did anything else even matter to him? It was so infuriating, she hated that about him... So actually, it might be true... Why did she even need him?

She had to admit it to herself - she was just deceiving herself by thinking this way. His passion for creating wasn't what she hated about him - it was the thing that made him be him. She would never love him as much without it. And _of course_ she needed him. Why? Because Phineas was a wonderful, warm person. He didn't care only about his inventions - anyone who knew him could tell that he valued his family and friends much more.

That's why she would never understand the girls who claimed they liked bad boys more. Because Phineas' innocence, kindness and respect for everyone's feelings was thousands of times more attractive. He wasn't one of those people who would change their partner every two weeks or play with someone else's feelings. And she didn't even need to be in a relationship with him to experience it. Just being with him and feeling the warmth with which he treated everyone was like being in a reassuring, cosy, and safe embrace. Who else would ever make her feel this way?

Isabella would never like to make him aware she was suffering because of him. He would be shocked, and would feel very bad about it, which he didn't deserve. He didn't do anything bad after all.

Suddenly, Isabella's phone started vibrating on the nightstand.

"Speaking of Phineas..." Holly passed her the phone.

Isabella calmed herself down for a moment, took three deep breaths and answered the call.

"Hey, Phineas," she said quietly, trying her best to sound casual.

A moment of silence.

"Hey," Phineas spoke up uncertainly. "You sound... Are you all right?" he asked cautiously.

Shoot. He noticed.

"Um... Have been better," she replied ambiguously. "You know how it is."

"Do you need help with anything?"

That was him. Always ready to help. Isabella smiled faintly, despite her eyes still gleaming with tears.

"No, thanks, the girls are here, I'm... feeling a little better," she admitted. "Anyway, why did you call?" She wanted to change the topic.

"Actually, nothing important, really. Um... I can come over when the girls are gone, if you want. If you need some company," he suggested.

She hesitated.

"Okay, sure." She sniffed. "Thank you."

"Hope you feel better," he added.

"Thanks, Phineas."

"So... see you later."

"Bye."

She handed the phone to Katie, who put it back on the nightstand.

"Thanks." She wiped the last tears away. "He will come by later to check on me."

She noticed Gretchen smile.

"You know what? It seems that even if you give up on him, he will never give up on you."

 **Thanks for reading and please review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	30. Misconception

**A/N: Hey guys! You just left me with my jaw dropped this time. Ten reviews! Huge thanks to ay2001, Rebb R-001, Dreadwing216, FrostyJudge (by the way, he just posted his first story on this site; believe me, you should totally give it a read), Exotos135, MarieFlynn, jolleIQ, Maylinn17, Sabrina Kelly and Rorscarch. You guys never cease to amaze me.  
After the last chapter, I really felt like writing a sequel; which was also later suggested by jolleIQ. So, here it is! I hope you enjoy!  
I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

Phineas looked outside, hearing sudden, loud chatting. He noticed the former Fireside Girls leaving Isabella's house. Technically, he could come over now, as he had offered. Yet he stood still at the window, unsure of what to do. Should he call her? Or...

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sudden sound of his ringtone. He picked up the phone as soon as he noticed Isabella's name on the screen.

"Hey," he said, worried about how would she sound this time.

"Hi, Phineas." Her voice was a bit more perky than previously. He sighed mentally with relief.

"So... the girls just left... If you still wanna come over." She ended the sentence so that it sounded more like a question.

"Oh, yeah... Of course," he assured her at once. "I'll be there right away."

"All right," she said, and it seemed to him she might have even smiled slightly.

A couple of minutes later, Phineas knocked on Isabella's door.

"Come in!" she called out, and so he entered the room.

Even though she sounded better, she was still not what Phineas would consider happy. Additionally, he noticed quite a number of tissues in the trash can, at which he frowned. What could make her so depressed?

"Come on, sit down," she said, making room on her bed. Phineas took the place next to her. He wasn't sure whether he should ask what caused her to be so down.

"Is there any way I can help?" he simply asked.

A moment of silence.

"Could you just... hug me?" she said, staring at the opposite wall. "I... think I could really use one right now."

He didn't even ask why, even though the request surprised him. But without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and pressed her head to his shoulder.

Isabella embraced him as well. That was what she needed; she just wished she could tell him the reason. Why couldn't this happen more often? His hand stopped moving and rested on her cheek, his thumb stroking it gently.

"Do you know what it feels like, never being sure if your feelings are requited?" she asked, not even knowing why. She wanted to share what she felt, and somehow explain the situation, and that was the first thing that occurred to her, even though it was specific. However, unfortunately, the consequences didn't even cross her mind.

 _What?_

He involuntarily froze at the question, which startled her. Unrequited feelings? Who could she mean? Because, obviously, it wasn't him, if she was talking to him about it. He wasn't sure how to cope with that. He felt that right now he could really use some comfort as well.

Not aware how much his answer mattered, he kept silent for a while, then muttered quietly, "Yes."

 _WHAT?_

Isabella hoped he didn't notice her wide eyes. She had asked that question without any further thought, she hadn't even expected an answer; but that was the last thing she thought would happen. So it was all in vain? He never even turned his attention to her, simply falling for someone else? Because he wouldn't talk about her _with_ her, right? Now, she really wished she had held that question and remained there quietly; calmer, happier, and wrapped up in his arms. His muscles stiffened, and she was afraid of making any further move.

They both decided to act as though nothing had happened, as though it were just a comforting conversation between friends.

"Is it that hard for you too?" she asked, feeling almost nothing now. Maybe just emptiness.

He sighed. "Yes."

They continued talking like this, as if it weren't about each other. Both Isabella and Phineas were becoming more and more miserable as they listened to each other disclose their feelings, wishing they were meant for them. If only they knew how much they hurt each other by confessing that they wished that other person would notice them.

Phineas decided it was time to put off making any confessions again, for a long time, if she's in such state. Why confuse her more?

Isabella had been deciding not to give up on him at one moment. Now she wasn't sure.

"It's gonna get better, Isabella," Phineas said, no matter how hard it was for him.

"I don't know."

"Don't lose hope."

"You too," she said as if she was really asking him to do so.

"All right," he said quietly. "But just because you say so." He smiled weakly.

They hugged tighter.

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	31. Finally

**A/N: Hey! Thank you, Exotos135, jolleIQ, Sabrina Kelly, FrostyJudge, Rebb R-001, Maylinn17 and MarieFlynn for the reviews! You guys are awesome. :)  
I thought that you deserved something happier after the last chapters (to be honest, I wanted to write something more lighthearted as well), so I hope you enjoy!  
I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

Isabella attached the veil to her hair, and let it fall loose down her back. She carefully smoothed down her dress, watching her reflection in a huge mirror in front of her. With her mother gone for a while, she was now alone in the room.

She took a deep breath and slowly let the air out. So today was the day. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. In just over an hour, she was going to be married to Phineas. She wanted to fully enjoy and remember this feeling while it lasted - the aflutter sensation, her heart beating twice as fast as usual, the excitement - and yet, she wanted to make the vow and exchange the wedding rings right now, with such impatience was she anticipating it.

The door behind her opened. She turned around to greet her mother, and gasped, surprised at who she saw.

"Wow..." they both whispered.

Phineas closed the door and just stood there, admiring her. They both were speechless, struck by feelings which were really hard to describe. Isabella looked at him, dressed up in a tuxedo, and couldn't really believe she was looking at her childhood best friend, who was soon to become her husband. Phineas couldn't take his eyes off Isabella, who was beaming with joy and confidence.

And then he smiled. Such a smile it was! Loving, fond, wide... Isabella involuntarily returned it, as Phineas started walking over to her.

"Technically, we shouldn't be seeing each other now..." she said as he stood in front of her. "But I always thought it was just a stupid superstition." She smiled, fixing his collar.

"That's why I came."

He embraced her, and they both looked into the mirror, falling silent.

"Who would have thought?" he asked after a while, remembering the first time they met.

"I would." Isabella giggled. "Many times. I thought you'd never ask."

"I was never utterly sure if you'd agree."

She just squeezed him tighter in response.

"I'll be called Mrs. Flynn," she said as if it suddenly hit her. "I still can't get used to it."

"I like the sound of that. Mrs. Isabella Flynn."

"Finally."

"Finally."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I think I have to go, it's almost time," he said quietly.

"It was wonderful to see you."

"And you too," he said as he leaned in to kiss her one last time as his fiancée, before she put her index finger on his lips.

"It's the last time before we're married," she smiled playfully. Softly, she added, "Make it memorable."

Oh, he did.

 **Thanks for reading and please review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	32. Song

**A/N: Hey hey! Huge thanks for the reviews to Exotos135, Sabrina Kelly, Rorscarch, ShineStarz, my No. 1 Reader, Rebb R-001, FrostyJudge and jolleIQ (by the way, I've done some beta reading for the latter two. You should totally give their stories a read)! I love you, guys!**  
 **Hope you all enjoy this one!**  
 **I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_.**

It was nearing midnight, and yet Phineas still wasn't asleep. He was lying down with his earphones on, frowning, listening carefully to a certain song.

Earlier that day, he had seen Isabella listening to music, rocking slightly to the rhythm. He asked her what the song was that, and she gave him the title. He decided to check it out that evening, and much to his surprise, he found himself not being able to stop listening to it.

He always liked listening to songs which others had recommended to him, because it could say a lot about the person. So after hearing these lyrics for the first time, he was surprised.

They were so sad.

The song was about unbearable missing. And yet, it ended on a hopeful note. Isabella had said she understood it.

It was the last thing he had expected. He kept listening to the song over and over again, trying to puzzle out this newly discovered side of his best friend. He had never known her like this, and would never associate such a song with her usual, cheerful self. He was baffled, to say the least.

The song beamed with unfulfilment. Why did she say she understood it? He had been contemplating it for the second hour now, and for once, he wasn't able to find an explanation. But he knew her so well! At least, that's what he thought. He'd never supposed she would surprise him this much. Finally, after another fifteen minutes of failed attempts, he turned off the music player on his phone and decided to go to sleep.

Next day at school, during one of the breaks, Phineas sat down against the wall and put the song on again. He _was_ going to solve it.

Even though the piece was sentimental, it made him smile. After all, it reminded him of Isabella, so listening to it was obviously pleasant.

Isabella spotted him, intrigued by what he was doing. Why wasn't he talking with their friends, as he always did? Instead, he was sitting alone, away from the group. He looked pretty absent-minded, his eyes fixed on the opposite wall, nodding his head to the rhythm and smiling slightly. Torn between the urge of striking up a small conversation and admiring the view from afar, she decided to go with her first choice.

He didn't notice her arrival until she pulled out one of his earphones. He jerked his head suddenly, looking around to comprehend what had happened.

"What'cha listening to?" she asked with curiosity.

He put the earphone into her ear, a bit sheepishly.

"Seriously?" She seemed surprised he was actually listening to, and enjoying, a song which meant so much to her.

"You like it," she added. It was more a statement than a question.

 _How could I not like it when it reminds me of you?_

"Yeah," he admitted, smiling.

"Awesome." She returned the smile.

Why was she so glad? Because it somehow united them. Because he liked something she recommended to him. But most of all, because when she first listened to this song, she was struck by how accurately it described her past years. It was a song about her and how she felt towards him. And now that he listened to this as well, he somehow knew this feeling, although he had no clue it was him who she addressed it at. However, he said he liked the song. It was such a detail, but it was indescribably significant. Because the lyrics were an exact reflection of her feeling, and he liked them. For a brief moment, it felt as if he understood her.

They listened to the rest of the song in silence. At the last lines, a thought occurred to Phineas. He felt that this quiet, peaceful moment of theirs was too pleasant to finish so soon. As she was about to take out her earphone and leave, not wanting to seem intrusive, he placed his hand on her shoulder, preventing her from walking off.

"Let's listen once again. And then I'll show you a song that I really like."

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	33. Engrossed

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews to FrostyJudge, Exotos135, Gigglebox15, jolleIQ, Maylinn17, Rebb R-001 and RandomReviewer (your suggestion is so cute!)!**  
 **Hope you all enjoy this one!**  
 **I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_.**

The door slammed, announcing Phineas and Isabella's return to the two families' dinner. Because frankly, when they had decided to take a brisk walk, nobody dared convince them to stay; instead, everybody's gazes followed the departing pair with slight snickers. Both of their mothers sighed in disbelief. Just a short walk together, their kids said. How can these two be so oblivious?

Now that they were back, their relatives in the living room fell absolutely silent. They could only hear Phineas and Isabella's lively, muffled conversations coming from the other room. Isabella giggled and, for a while, there was perfect silence. Everyone sent one another intrigued looks.

Meanwhile, in the hall, Phineas was just helping Isabella with her jacket. As he hung it on the coat hanger, he turned back to her with a broad smile.

"I don't wanna go back there yet," he admitted.

"Me neither." Isabella smiled back. "I just wanna... relive it for a bit longer."

For a while, they fell silent, processing recent events.

"You know..." he started. "It's amazing. Since we kissed... I've been thinking only about it."

It was true. Since approximately the middle of their walk, his mind was filled with nothing but thoughts about her and the kiss. How did it happen? At one moment, she made him unable to think of anything other than her. Her eyes, as joyful as never before, her smile, never as certain as then, her lips, which he still remembered upon his, her scent, her taste... His mind and all his senses were occupied with her. He still wasn't sure how it was possible, which left him simply standing there in wonder about what power just one close moment with a person you love has.

"I'm so happy you say so," she said quietly. "Me too, I'm just... trying to remember everything that happened as well as I can."

The things they felt were completely stunning. For the two young people, these emotions were so new and intense, they were having a hard time understanding and processing them all. They both had supposed that their first kiss would be a huge experience, and yet this had knocked over their boldest expectations.

Because every time you find yourself in a new situation, it makes you come through it many more times as carefully and attentively as usual, leaving an unforgettable mark on your mind. You always remember the atmosphere and accompanying emotions that were building up inside you. When it comes to something as memorable as the first kiss, you are no longer in control of your emotions; they just cunningly free themselves from all your restraints, making you barely keep up with their pace. You can just try to recognise, catch, and preserve them all in your memory before they pass away unnoticed.

That was why Phineas and Isabella kept reliving their kiss over and over again in their heads - because every time they thought about it, they discovered something new, which they had failed to notice earlier. Phineas remembered how Isabella's lips had curved into a small smile at one moment, and smiled broadly at her again.

She giggled warmly, then leaned in closer to him, planting a small kiss on his lips, stealing all of his mind's attention, focusing it on her again.

She pulled back after a couple of long seconds. As if on an unspoken agreement, they finally decided to return to their families.

"Ready to struggle to act naturally?" Isabella asked, laughing.

"Who are we kidding, Isabella?" He chuckled.

Walking out, they almost bumped into Linda and Vivian, who decided to check on their kids.

"Hello, sweethearts!" the mothers greeted the pair.

"So, how was your walk?" asked Linda.

Phineas and Isabella shot a quick glance at each other. Their cheeks were flushed, their eyes sparkling, their voices unnaturally excited. It was so _extremely_ obvious.

"Awesome," the two simply replied in unison, with broad smiles.

They noticed their mothers' expressions.

They totally knew.

 **That's what happens when I stay up till midnight to finish a story... :P Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	34. Sweet

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews to FrostyJudge, Exotos135, RandomReviewer, Maylinn17, my No. 1 Reader, MarieFlynn and jolleIQ! You are all awesome!**  
 **Hope you all enjoy this one. It's based on RandomReviewer's prompt. Just a quick update to cheer you all up on Monday. :)**  
 **I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_.**

Phineas heard the key turn in the lock - his wife was coming back. He stood up from his desk in the study and went into the hall to greet her.

She walked into the house, bringing in a gust of freezing cold air and a few snowflakes, which fell slowly to the floor.

"Hey, hon!" she exclaimed cheerfully, her cheeks reddened from the cold (a really charming look, he noted), and started unwrapping herself from her long scarf.

"Hey," he replied warmly, walking up to her. "How was the meeting?"

"Awesome." She smiled. "We're gonna have to call Jeet to congratulate him; Ginger announced that she's pregnant!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Phineas' face lit up. He started helping Isabella with her jacket.

"Not yet," she protested. "I have to regain a normal temperature." She chuckled.

"Okay," Phineas agreed. "I'm glad you're back."

He cupped her face and kissed her forehead, surprised by how cold it was.

"Is it _that_ freezing outside?" he asked with wide eyes. "You could have phoned, I would have picked you up!"

"It's okay, really." She smiled. "You have work, and what's a brisk walk for me, even in such weather?"

"Oh, come on, you're more important than my work."

He pulled her close, slid his arms under her jacket, and started rubbing her back, to help her get warm again. Isabella returned the embrace automatically. It was so pleasant...

"Better?" he whispered into her ear.

"Definitely." She nestled herself in his embrace, letting him warm her up yet a little more with the long, steady movement of his hands. "You're really sweet, you know?" Isabella said playfully.

"Sweet?" He laughed.

She meant it. It might have sounded trivial, but that was his way. He showed he cared and was protective in such an endearing way, which she could not resist. She looked up at him with a grin.

"I meant it like... caring."

He kissed her again.

"By the way... I am already not seeing you here! On the couch and under the blankets! At once! I'll make you hot tea," he said with a chuckle, as he started leading her to the living room.

"Okay, okay, let me at least wash my hands!" she replied with a laugh.

A while later, she was sitting on their couch, wrapped in blankets, holding a warm mug. She snuggled closer to him as he sat down next to her. It felt so wonderful, to be taken care of immediately after coming home. Isabella glanced at Phineas, at his gaze sweeping over her to check if she was all good. In such moments, her heart melted; she felt she loved him very, very much. She embraced him tight with her free arm, and rested her head on his shoulder. Perfect. This and nothing more.

"Yep, I used the right word," she announced suddenly.

"Huh?" he asked, a little confused.

"You are _totally_ sweet."

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	35. Kisses

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews to EnergeticBullet, Rorscarch, Sabrina Kelly and jolleIQ! I'm very sorry if I didn't mention someone; it's just, there has been a huge mess with reviews here apparently. Some of them just seemed to vanish.**  
 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one!**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

What is a kiss?

A kiss is the perfect gift. Something you give, but don't lose anything at the same time. A kiss is a secret, something that is known and experienced by only two people. A kiss is a way to make time stop and the world disappear for a couple of seconds.

Finally, a kiss is a confession; a way to express thousands of words. It's amazing how each and every one of them passes a different message. If there were two people who knew something about that, they were Phineas and Isabella.

Their relationship didn't change much over the years, they shared very similar feelings to those when they were younger. Support, care, empathy... They were familiar with all of them. The difference was, what was once expressed through a smile or a hug, became partly replaced by kisses; but they meant the same.

Numerous times Phineas found Isabella sitting at the kitchen table, her head rested in her hands, exhausted and listless. He would always help her up, gently embrace her and give her a long, comforting kiss. It was just like saying: "Don't worry, I'm always there when you need it."

Isabella often found Phineas late in the evening, hunched over his desk, redrawing the same blueprints over again. She always watched in silence for a while, leaning against the doorframe, only to finally embrace him from behind and press her lips to his. "I'm proud of you," she was saying through it. "I love seeing your passion."

Coutless times when they wanted to make up, they would stand for a while before each other, uncertain of what to do. Cautiously brushing each other's arms or cheeks, they would finally fall into a tight hug and a long, slow kiss, embraced by perfect silence. "Just a while longer. It was terrible without you," it said.

Each kiss was specific for various kinds of situations and, the thing they realised later, they were never about themselves. They were always about the other person. And they always meant something different.

Coming back from work. "Eight hours really _is_ a long time."

Waking up. "Can't wait to share another day with you."

Going to sleep. "I'm happy you're beside me."

Each and every one of them. "Only with you and nobody else."

That's why Phineas and Isabella always felt this slight thrill as they leaned in towards each other. They knew that in just a moment...

... they would be told something completely new.

 **Thanks for reading and please review! I don't know if I'll update anything before my birthday, but either way, see ya in a couple of days, guys!**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	36. Diary

**A/N: So yes, I did manage to write something more before my birthday! Obviously, thanks for the reviews to Sabrina Kelly, Exotos135, Rebb R-001, Gigglebox15 and RandomReviewer!**  
 **Hope you all enjoy this one!**  
 **I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_.**

It was almost midnight and Isabella was lying in bed, rapt in reading a thick notebook. In perfect silence, broken only by the quiet rustle of the flipped pages, her eyes skimmed through her accidentally found diary from ten years earlier. It certainly was amazing to read and remember that teenage girl she had once been, but... She frowned, remembering some of the more bitter entries. Only now, having the right perspective, did she realise how resigned she had been back then.

 _Just a day like any other. School is... okay, life is busy, Phineas is oblivious._

Numerous pages contained these and similar thoughts. They literally beamed with disheartenment. But as far as she remembered, soon there would be...

 _Uh-huh,_ she thought with sadness.

She recognised perfectly the long, carelessly written paragraph the second she saw it. It was from the day she decided to give up on Phineas.

 _I am SO DONE with this. Any, literally ANY sign that he cares would be enough. Right now, practically anything could convince me to hold on to him. But there is NOTHING... I don't know if it's possible to be so oblivious. I'm starting to think... it's terrible... but maybe he notices that. But doesn't know how to reject me. And the worst thing is, I would never suspect him to do such a cruel thing. I don't know anything anymore. I don't understand, no matter how much I try. It's exasperating. It's tiresome. It's making me anxious. I've never mentioned it here... but I really have thought of giving up. It surprised me, but I have. I'm flipping through the pages of this diary and I see all this bitterness, resignation and sadness. It used to be different. I used to be different. Once, it was easier, but since the beginning of high school... Ugh. It's not even worth mentioning. I don't know how to feel about it... but I think I will try to give up. I really will. Maybe it helps. Maybe it is a good choice. I don't know. I'll never find out if I don't try. I know it is going to be very hard, but I'm determined now._  
 _I'm going to bed now to think it over again. But... (oh my goodness, it's so hard to admit) I think I've decided.  
It's just sad it will end like this. It's a real shame.  
Phineas, you've just lost someone who really loved you.  
_

She remembered that. From that day on, she was doing what she could to pay less attention to Phineas and focus more on other aspects of her life, so much that she had barely any free time for anything. She also stopped writing the diary; this entry was the last one. She left all the sad memories behind and decided to start all over again. Or at least she tried to.

Isabella sighed with sympathy for her torn, teenage self. She just sat on the bed in silence, staring into space, contemplating the things she'd read. Finally, she reached out for a pen lying on her nightstand. She pondered for a moment, then started scribbling something quickly.

 _Ten years later  
Plot twist! Where do I begin? I tried to get over Phineas. I remember it required a tremendous amount of effort, and never really made me happy. I thought it would, but it really didn't. And I kind of failed; I never got over him entirely. Looking at it from where I am now, this failure was the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
So, you want to know where I am? I am lying on my bed, it's almost midnight. I hear Phineas breathing calmly next to me. He fell asleep grabbing my hand, I'm still holding it. Even now, as I'm writing, it's enough to make me smile. God, how much I love him.  
_

Isabella nodded to herself. That's how this diary was always supposed to end. After a moment of hesitation, she smirked and added one more sentence.

 _AND THEY FLIPPING LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER LIKE THEY WERE ALWAYS MEANT TO. PERIOD!_

 **Thanks for reading and please review!  
ElleFreak is out, please!**


	37. Concept

**A/N: Hey! Huge thanks for the reviews to Exotos135, Gigglebox15, jolleIQ, Rebb R-001 and Rorscarch! You guys are awesome! :)  
I hope you all enjoy it!** **  
I don't own _Phineas and Ferb._**

Phineas jerked his head, feeling something weird. Something was lacking. He raised his eyebrow, wondering what was going on. Finally, he realised - he couldn't see Isabella anywhere. And yes, it was weird not having her near. Looking around the school corridor, he couldn't find her. Much to his confusion; she was here just a second ago.

Finally, he spotted her sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall; a pretty surprising sight. She didn't use to isolate herself in any way. But apparently, at the moment she was wrapped up in a book; this kind of isolation he could understand.

"Hey, what are you reading?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Just that book I told you about yesterday," she replied casually.

It was nice, having him beside her. When he showed up, it was always an enjoyable distraction.

The silence fell between them for a moment, Phineas not wanting to interrupt her. He just glanced at her every once in a while, not being able to hold himself back. Isabella seemed really caught up in the story, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger and biting her lip. For a second, he wondered if he wasn't intruding upon her. Of course he didn't know how much Isabella enjoyed his company, even if they weren't talking.

"Why did you fall so quiet?" she asked after some time, as if suddenly becoming aware of the silence, and faced him.

"I didn't want to disturb you, honestly."

"You're not disturbing," she denied with a smile, closing the book.

"Okay." He returned the smile. "So, how's that subplot going?" he asked, to strike up a conversation.

Isabella's face lit up immediately, it was incredible.

"They finally got together," she said softly, gazing into space. "It was... adorable. I loved it."

"How did it happen? I've been curious since yesterday," he said, tilting his head.

"So, remember when it finished?" she asked, to which he responded with a nod.

"Okay, so after that, it became like, obvious they would be reunited soon, and everyone pretty much knew they would be together," Isabella continued with a wide grin.

"That seems kinda... not enough after all that time of waiting," Phineas noticed with surprise. "I mean, I thought the readers deserved something more." He smirked.

"I know, I know, but wait!" Isabella raised her finger. "He later caught up with her at the traffic lights."

"Uh-huh." Phineas said, assuming what could happen. He smiled broadly. He loved her vibrant talk; he could see she was living the story.

"And then... He just got off the car..." Isabella squealed quietly. "And she got out of the car too, and he kissed her!" She giggled at her own excitement.

"It's cute," he admitted.

"It's perfect!" she said, making an unspecified, passionate gesture.

"Perfect? Was it that good?" He chuckled.

"Yes," she stated decidedly. "I mean, the 'I'd-like-this-to-happen-to-me' kind of perfect."

"Really?" he asked with mild surprise, but smiled a little.

"Totally." She grinned.

They fell silent again for a moment. Phineas nodded to himself.

 _I'll take note of this._

 **Thanks for reading and please review! It will totally make my day!**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	38. Delusion

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much to Rebb R-001, Exotos135, Gigglebox15, Guest, Sabrina Kelly, jolleIQ and Rorscarch! Keep being awesome, guys!**  
 **I would have updated earlier, but I was working on some other stuff too. If you're interested, I invite you to read my new fanfic,** ** _Stardust_** **, or** ** _Ineffable_** **on my FictionPress. :)**  
 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

Isabella was leaning against the wall in the school corridor, staring blankly into space.

To be honest, she was broken.

For a couple of wonderful days, she had felt like she had been getting over Phineas. It was a huge shame, of course... She didn't like giving up on anything, especially him; she felt really bitter about admitting her defeat. But also, it felt so... relieving. Finally! Her mind was so surprisingly redhead-free and comparably lighter than earlier. At last, she could spend a day without furtive glances at him. An interesting thing, she noticed. It was only sad that while other people were happy about being in love, she had to be glad about getting rid of this feeling. But at least she felt better. Everything seemed to finally settle.

And then, there was that one guy, who she nursed serious hopes with. He seemed like a really great person. She started developing feelings for him! It was... incredible, thrilling...! Such a refreshing change... So she _was_ able to do it! She felt truly triumphant.

Isabella didn't know him well, but as far as she knew, he was a very friendly, likeable person. She liked his smile, so wide and infectious. She liked listening to his vibrant talk, and lively laughter. He was kind of cute, she had to admit. She even found only gazing at him from afar pleasant and she started subconsciously looking out for him in the corridors. She was somehow endeared by his way of carrying himself, and only the mere sight of him made her stomach flip flop.

It didn't last long.

One day, it struck her.

It was just a tiny gesture... yet it stuck out. He scratched his ear. It was just this little, ordinary thing that she would always immediately associate with Phineas. It made her realise... She had never had a thing for that guy. She just saw a second Phineas in him. His way of acting, his smile, his laughter... Because, did she like the traits they didn't have in common? No. She never even focused on his dark hair, or green eyes. What captured her attention was his engaged way of talking, fascination with science fiction movies or broad grins.

 _Admit it, Isabella,_ she thought to herself. And so she did. It was Phineas. It was _always_ Phineas. It was so painfully simple and obvious, now that she noticed it.

So she wasn't over him at all? How come, after _all those years_ , she still felt something towards him? Why?

Now, she was looking at the guy as he spoke to Phineas.

 _I was so blind,_ she thought with disbelief, shaking her head. Only now was she able to fully realise how much she had been deceiving herself. She turned her eyes away in embarrassment. She was disappointed with herself.

"Hey, what's up?" She heard a voice that almost made her jump up in surprise. Phineas.

"Oh, hey, um..." she stuttered; a typical reaction when someone you've been thinking about suddenly talks to you. "Just... thinking, and... all."

"Okay," he said. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her back, pulling her close, and before she knew it, her cheek was pressed against his collarbone. And as soon as it happened, she got the final confirmation she had nothing for that other guy. Because nobody could ever make her heart beat so fast in one moment, and cause her arms to wrap automatically around them.

"Something happened?" she finally asked faintly, uncertain of how to put her question.

"You just looked like you really needed a hug," Phineas replied casually. "So that's rather a question for you," he said, a little worried.

He had his cheek pressed to her temple, and it was SO delightful. Out of the corner of the eye, Isabella noticed some people shooting curious glances at them.

"Did I really look that miserable? Because you're suffocating me." She chuckled.

"Oh, sorry," he said with a small laugh, loosening the embrace a little.

"Thank you," she spoke up after a second of silence. "I like it so much when you do that," she confessed absentmindedly. Having realised what she said, she froze; too uncertain to lift her gaze and look at his reaction.

But in response, she just heard a soft chuckle and a light whisper.

"Don't be so terrified. I like it a lot too."

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	39. Self-doubt

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews to Sabrina Kelly, Exotos135, Rebb R-001, EnergeticBullet, Rorscarch and jolleIQ! :)**  
 **Hope you all enjoy this one!**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

Phineas was often asked different types of questions. And every time, he was ready to offer an explanation, good advice, or whatever else that person needed. There were a few times when he had found a question difficult to answer, but one of them he remembered well.

He was sitting with Isabella in his backyard and, as far as he remembered, doing homework outside. She was weirdly absent-minded, and seemed a little sad, which he noticed at once.

"Something happen?" he decided to ask.

Isabella jolted, having been snapped out of her thoughts, and faced him.

"Huh? Oh, I was just... wondering about something. Nothing serious," she replied, but something was obviously still on her mind.

"You sure? You seem kind of... uneasy."

"Um... yeah, I'm sure," she replied; however, a bit less certainly.

Phineas studied her expression for a second with doubt.

"Okay," he said finally. "But just in case, you can always tell me," he said and, as she kept silent, returned to his textbook.

As he skimmed through another excercise, Isabella spoke up.

"All right," she said a little reluctantly. "But only because I trust you. And... your answer might actually be helpful."

Phineas closed the textbook and placed it on his lap, intrigued by her statement.

"I'm all ears."

"But be honest. We're best friends, you can tell me what you really think, all right?" she asked.

"Of course. You can count on me," he replied warmly, seeing it was not easy for her, wondering more and more as to what issue she might have found so troublesome. Her question was the last he would have ever expected.

"Do you think..." she began, "that someone could fall in love with me?"

Phineas was surely surprised by the question, but tried not to show it. Why would she ever question it? She was... Isabella, it was more than likely that some guys had feelings for her. Including Phineas himself, obviously.

"Can I ask you one more question before I answer? Why would you think otherwise?"

Isabella seemed unprepared for such a reply, as she opened her mouth after a while, but didn't say a word. Finally, she sighed and shrugged.

"Everybody has moments of self-doubt sometimes," she stated simply.

"I'm honestly astonished that _you_ have them, you know," he admitted. "Because yes, I think people will fall in love with you."

Why wasn't that conversation even awkward? Maybe because they were such close friends that these types of statements couldn't be interpreted as something more than just an objective opinion?

Isabella smiled delicately, with gratitude (how she needed him to say it!), but it seemed this answer didn't satisfy her. Phineas tilted his head in curiosity.

"And would you say that... why is it so?" she asked. She knew that right now, she was probably acting beyond obvious. But there were moments when she just desperately needed to know something _for sure_ , and nothing could prevent her from asking one more question. Even the risk of revealing what she felt wouldn't convince her.

Phineas realised he would have to choose his words very carefully. Why was she capable of making people fall in love with her? Because, darn it, she was kind, cheerful, smart, hardy, and... cute and so pretty. But of course it didn't mean he would fall in love with such a girl at once. Out of all the people who also had these traits, she had something special; she was one in a million... No. One of a kind. How the heck was he supposed to answer her?

"Because..." he began, "you have lots of awesome traits. You're such a great friend... But also, and most importantly, you are you. I mean, there is only one Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. And someone out there needs exactly and only her."

 _And this someone is sitting right next to you,_ he added in his mind.

"Do you understand what I mean?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, totally," Isabella said, now more cheerful.

For a while, the silence fell between them, both rethinking the conversation.

"But when you find him..." Phineas suddenly spoke up, and Isabella listened attentively. "Just... remember I will still need you too, okay?"

Isabella looked at him intently for a second, then smiled broadly.

"Of course. And me too, I'll still need you," she said seriously. "And thank you. It means a lot... that you think someone could have something for me."

"Oh, I _know_ it," Phineas said, and needed a second to be hit with what he had just said. He glanced at Isabella, who seemed to be equally surprised by his reply.

"You... know it?" she asked slowly. Phineas kept just gazing at her, waiting for a further reaction, so that he could know what to expect. And then, she smiled slightly, not wanting to show too much herself; the situation was just so confusing. But she smiled, and it was enough for him.

"Yes, I do, Isabella," he said meaningfully, assuring he made it clear. "More than anyone else."

 **Thanks for reading and please review! It always means a lot.**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	40. Young

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks a lot to Exotos135, Rebb R-001, EnergeticBullet, jolleIQ and Gigglebox15 for the reviews!**  
 **Hope you all enjoy this one!**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

Isabella finally located her ringing phone, and hurriedly picked it up, seeing her daughter's name.

"Hello?"

She leaned against the chest of drawers, listening to the young woman.

"Yes, of course I've got time, what is it?"

She nodded a couple of times as her daughter monologued; when suddenly her face lit up. Isabella's eyes went wide as a broad smile graced her features.

"Oh my goodness, honey, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I am so happy for you, really, I-" Isabella stopped, unable to find the right words. "No, I'm not crying... yet," she said, chuckling.

"It's awesome..." she kept repeating every once in a while, letting the news sink in. "Do you want to talk to Dad? All right, I'll pass him the phone."

Isabella covered the microphone and, despite her age, almost literally sprinted to the study where Phineas was, as always, hunched over blueprints. Isabella burst in and stood in the doorway, making him smile as soon as she came in. She then pointed at the phone with a huge grin still plastered on her face. She made a series of undefined gestures, finally just covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing, and handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Phineas asked, still watching his wife in curiosity as she was obviously anticipating something (unchangeably, with an enormous smile on her face).

"Oh, hi sweetie pie!" he said enthusiastically. "Yes. Something important? Sure," he said, then fell quiet; Isabella could hear her daughter's lively chatter coming from the phone. She observed Phineas' expression change from interested to surprised, then immediately happy. Isabella watched with affection as he got up from his chair, uttering fragments of sentences with cheer. He glanced knowingly at his wife, now understanding her previous excitement; she smiled warmly in response. Finally, he gave the phone back to Isabella, who continued chatting with her child for a minute more.

"All right, honey," Isabella said, as the conversation wound down. "Once again, Dad and I are very happy. Yes. Yes. Bye!"

She put the phone aside and gazed at Phineas standing before her.

"So, what do you say... grandfather?" she said with a snicker. His expression became intrigued.

"Wow, you're right..." he uttered in amazement."We're now grandparents!"

"I still haven't really processed it," Isabella admitted, absentmindedly stroking Phineas' cheek. "I still feel... very young."

"Time sure flies fast when you're having a good time." Phineas smiled slightly. She abruptly pulled him into a hug, with a concerned face.

"Too fast," she said sadly, as if wanting to prolong the flow of time within their embrace.

Phineas wrapped his arms around her in a comforting cuddle.

"We're not dying yet, Izzy," he said softly, half-joking, half-serious.

She sighed. "I know. Just a moment of weakness."

"This is gonna be fun, as always." He started stroking her hair. "Like everything we have already gone through - childhood, puberty, college, marriage, children... It's gonna be the same with this slowly approaching oldness."

"I know. I don't care how difficult everything will be, as long as it's with you. I wouldn't be able to do anything without you." She tightened her embrace.

"Of course you would," he protested. "It's me who wouldn't do anything without you!"

"When you decide which of us is more dependent on each other, let me know." They both chuckled.

"Seriously though..." added Phineas, seemingly intending to add something more. "I really wanted to experience it all... I mean, life, in general, with you, so... all of it makes me so happy. I really love you."

"You know I think the same," she said in a soft voice. "I love you too."

They leaned into a kiss, a long and sincere declaration of willingness to stay at each other's side for as long as possible. As always, their kiss was filled with youthful passion, unceasing over the years. Life might slowly pass, but they would always simply banter with it, sharing another tight embrace with a lively sparkle in their eyes, getting lost in another blissful kiss. Those were the moments when no matter how much time tried to get in their way, it had no influence over them. The moments when they dictated the terms.

They broke apart, with warm smiles, prolonging the delightful while.

Isabella giggled, out of the blue.

"You were talking about our childhood... And I remembered something!"

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Our grandchildren!" she exclaimed and snorted with laughter, seeing her husband's confused expression. "Phineas! _You had me at our granchildren!_ "

He finally understood what she was referring to and laughed heartily.

"See? You talked about our grandkids when _we_ were kids! Apparently, when it comes to time, we make our own rules." He chuckled.

Isabella leaned closer again.

"Yeah..." she agreed, an inch away from his face.

"We make our own rules."

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	41. Shattered

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, I've been absent for quite a time. You'll see why... Anyway, as always, I would like to thank Exotos135, Rebb R-001, EnergeticBullet, Rorscarch and jolleIQ for the reviews!**  
 **Hope you enjoy this one!**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

"I can't believe I'm crying like a child over this!" Isabella uttered into Phineas' shoulder, embracing him with one arm, and hugging a book with the other. Phineas smiled at his wife, and stroked her head once again. Isabella giggled through tears and straightened up to look at him.

"Actually, I just wanna laugh at myself..." she said, wiping her wet face. "I really... I didn't expect this book would hit me that hard. I don't remember the last time I was so shattered after an ending of a novel!"

Phineas let her weep for another couple of minutes, however still hearing her chuckle from time to time.

"But you liked it?" he asked.

"Phineas, I _loved_ it," she said in a swollen voice, still holding the book close to herself. "That's why I'm crying so hard."

"So if you enjoyed it, it's not the end of the world," he said optimistically.

"Of course it's not. It's much worse," Isabella said, "it's the end of a book!"

Phineas chuckled. "I know what you mean... No matter how many times you reread it, it's just... the end."

"I mean," she elaborated, sniffing, "I'll never find anything new here. Nothing new will happen, I won't get to know my favorite characters any better... Nothing is the same as when you read something for the first time... You know how excited I was when I was reading the last pages? I knew I was going to finish it in a minute, and I wanted to do it, but at the same time I didn't want to..."

"I saw it," he said with a chuckle. "I don't know if you did it involuntarily, but you kept looking off into space as if you weren't sure whether to read on or put the book aside."

"Yes, I was aware I was doing that." She laughed. "I just had to process everything that was happening. Oh my goodness," she said, tearing up again. "When I remember the ending..."

Phineas let her rant for a couple of minutes, seeing she had a lot of reflections to let out, and needed to be listened to. He would occasionally nod or pull her closer as she spoke and gesticulated lively, and finally she started gradually becoming calmer and calmer.

"And the worst moment," she spoke up again, "is always when I suddenly realise they are all not even real. Because there are these wonderful moments when you feel as if the book just hugged you... And the characters that make you smile even when they are just merely mentioned... And the paragraphs that you relate to so much that you actually wonder how it is possible that someone put your thoughts into words so accurately. And then, bam, the moment of realisation. These events, these people... are not real."

"I wouldn't look at it that way," opposed Phineas.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I'd put it like this..." He wondered for a second, formulating the right sentences in his mind. "They may not actually live in our world, but they are a part of it as fictional characters. And what makes them a bit more real is the influence they have on us. Because that impact is definitely _very_ real," he stated slowly, wiping one tear from her cheek.

"Okay, I admit, that's much more upbeat than my point of view. And besides, thank you," she said, smiling warmly. "My wrecked nerves just... needed some support." She chuckled and fell silent for a while.

"Any time," he replied cheerfully. "I've been in similar situations myself."

"Like when the last _Space Adventure_ movie came out?" Isabella laughed quietly.

"Duh?" He nodded, remembering one of his most serious breakdowns (if in Phineas' case you can even talk about serious breakdowns).

"You know what?" she asked. "But now I kind of don't know what to do. I feel so... empty. I've been so wrapped up in reading for some time that I don't think I'll be able to focus on something else now. I need more of this story!"

"Uh-huh," replied Phineas, entering deep into thought. Suddenly, his face lit up. "I think I just remembered something!"

"What?"

He snickered and glanced at her. "Didn't they make like, three of four movies based on this?"

Isabella looked like one of the characters from the book just burst in and announced they were real.

"Oh my goodness, I love you, I would totally forget about this," she said, and then looked at him triumphantly.

"Phineas... I know what we're gonna do tonight."

 **So, that's more or less the reason I was absent. ;)  
Thanks for reading and please review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!  
**


	42. Ringtone

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews to Exotos135, EnergeticBullet, LittleMsZodiac, VanessaCorduroy, Rorscarch and Gigglebox15!**  
 **Again, sorry for the lack of frequent updates (my life has been sucked by other fandoms, please understand :P), and because of that, I really hope you enjoy the new chapter.**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_.**

Isabella closed her textbook, as she straightened up in her seat.

"So," she said briskly, "I think I gotta go home. We've been studying for a long time."

"You're going already? You sure we talked over everything?" asked Phineas. "You came like..." He glanced at his wristwatch. "Oh. Four hours ago," he realised with surprise.

"Yeah," she admitted sheepishly. "Sorry for taking so much of your time, guys."

"You know that's no problem," assured Phineas, and Ferb nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Isabella smiled. "Anyway," she said as she stood up and started gathering her stuff that was scattered across the desk, "I really have to go."

"All right. I'll walk you to the door," offered Phineas.

"Cool," Isabella stated cheerfully. "Oh, wait, where's my phone?" She dug through her bag.

"Maybe it's on the desk?" offered Phineas, looking around.

Isabella kept feeling around in her bag. "No, I'm sure I just threw it here, this bag is just... bottomless," she uttered as she struggled to find her phone.

"I can call you," suggested Phineas.

"Oh. Okay, that's a gre-" Isabella stopped as she remembered something. The song she set as his ringtone. He can't know. No. Way.

"No no no no you don't have to!" she burst out in protests. "Or... Ferb can call! I don't wanna... uh... I mean... Ferb is already holding his mobile, so... don't worry about it." She laughed nervously.

She sent Ferb a _very_ meaningful look, seeming almost like a threat, hoping he would understand. After a couple of seconds of silence, during which Isabella was silently persuading Ferb, and Phineas was trying to understand what on Earth was going on, Ferb finally grasped the reason of his friend's behaviour.

"Of course," he said calmly, and Isabella let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief. Seconds later, her phone started buzzing and ringing somewhere in the bag.

"Okay, it's there, that's all I needed to know," she said jauntily, as if she hadn't looked like she had wanted to kill Ferb just a moment ago.

"Uh, what was... what was that really about, guys?" Phineas asked, obviously confused.

"Ah, ya know," she said playfully, trying to save the situation (and utterly failing), "just... things and... other stupid stuff." She laughed a bit too loudly.

Phineas seemed dumbfounded at Isabella's reply, but decided to roll with it.

"Well, you can't argue with that!" He shrugged, chuckling, but raised an eyebrow as she turned around.

"I know, right?" she asked, wondering if the relief in her voice was too obvious and if she had discredited herself completely yet. She zipped her bag.

"So? Shall we go downstairs?"

"Sure," replied Phineas.

"Bye, Ferb! Thanks!" exclaimed Isabella from the hall, to which he raised his thumb in reply.

Ferb sat silent for a moment, while Phineas and Isabella's muffled yet lively chatting came from downstairs. Hadn't they both noticed each other's behaviour minutes ago? He smirked to himself.

Love is not blind. It just _makes_ one blind.

 **Thanks for reading and please review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!  
**


	43. Wonderful

**A/N: Hey again! First, if you're reading this, thank you for your patience. I haven't been around a lot lately because of another project that totally sucked me in (in a good way!).**  
 **Another thing, as always thanks for the reviews to jolleIQ, Gigglebox15, BryannaB709 (hope you realise how much I love you after all those reviews), Kiera123 (you're right; I didn't have any particular song in mind though) and Rorscarch. You guys are all wonderful.**  
 **Hope you enjoy this one!**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

Isabella threw away the last empty box. Striking a triumphant pose, she grinned at Phineas standing next to her.

"So? We made it!" she said, panting.

Phineas wiped his forehead, exhausted just like her, but equally happy.

"Yep, finally," he said with relief. As he pulled her closer for a hug, they both took a look around.

Their newly-furnished apartment looked neat and cozy. Each corner, bookshelf and drawer was filled with various things - sometimes Phineas' or Isabella's alone; more often with wedding gifts and stuff they had bought together recently. It was their very first house, and they had never been that proud of anything.

"I already feel at home here," Phineas said, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Me too," agreed Isabella. "But I wouldn't so much, if you weren't here."

Phineas pressed his lips to her temple; they stayed like this, still embracing, rocking slightly side-to-side.

"But you know what I really can't wait for?" asked Isabella.

"Yeah?"

"When the whole place gets cluttered with everything," she admitted.

Phineas chuckled, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Did you really say that? You, the former flawless leader of the Fireside Girls, always perfectly organised and having everything under control?" he asked playfully.

"Yes." She laughed. "Because, I am so looking forward to the time when-" she paused for a second to ponder, "when these books' pages will become yellow, and we'll be cautiously turning the pages, rereading them for the millionth time. When the drawers and shelves will be bending under all the tiny, unnecessary stuff like... blurred photos, kids' scribbles... I don't know..."

"Seashells brought from summer vacations, receipts, notes..." he finished for her, nodding. "I know what you mean now."

"And then, we'll sit on the sofa, stare at this huge mess and say, 'Look at this wonderful life we've had'." She squeezed him tighter and said excitedly, "I can't wait! It makes me wish I was old already!" She laughed, and he soon joined in.

"You know, we can say it now, too, can't we? It is true, after all."

"Of course," she said as if it was obvious.

"So? Do the honors," she suggested with a chuckle.

Isabella took a serious pose and slowly gazed around the room.

"Phineas," she said loftily, but the corners of her mouth were twitching.

"Look at this wonderful life we've had."

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


End file.
